


i have something to tell you.

by applemyeon, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:#35Side Pairings (if any):NoneWarnings:MpregSummary:Suho is ready to have a kid but he's too shy to say it to his alpha.





	1. 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Thank you to Mod Z and Mod N for choosing the title! Hope the prompter likes it too!

 

* * *

 

Day one. Junmyeon inhales and exhales deeply. This will be easy. It’s supposed to be easy. He looks down to his stomach. His shoulders suddenly slumps, feeling dispirited for no reason. Huffing, he shakes his head. He must do this. He’s ready. They have done it with protection before during his heat. It will be easy to announce to his alpha that he’s ready to have a child, right? He can do this.

 

“I can do this.”

 

“You can do what?”

 

A surprised squeak escapes his lips once his alpha’s deep voice blooms into the kitchen. He turns around in panic, plastering a fake smile once he spots his just-awake spouse entering their kitchen. “Go-Good morning!” Junmyeon grimaces on how loud his own voice sounds. “You haven’t answered my question.” His alpha approaches him like a predator before he’s cocooned in the taller man’s embrace.

 

“Oh that, um, what do you want for breakfast?”

 

“You’re avoiding my question.”

 

Junmyeon maintains his smile as he avoids meeting eyes, “It’s nothing, Yifan.” Yifan frowns. Something is definitely bothering his omega. “What is it?” He presses on further, nuzzling into the crook of the shorter male’s neck. Junmyeon always smells nice so he can’t and won’t stop doing this whenever he has his spouse in his arms. “Yifan, trust me. It’s really nothing.” He can sense Junmyeon being reluctant.

 

Yifan releases his hold and cradles Junmyeon’s face, “Really,” He scans his lover’s face intently and hears Junmyeon gulping after that, “It’s nothing?” He quirks an eyebrow with a questioning gaze. “Ye-Yes. It’s nothing. I’m going to prepare breakfast now. Will you let go of me?” Yifan slyly smiles before trapping Junmyeon with his arms tighter this time. His smile widens when he receives a confused look, “Kiss?”

 

Junmyeon blushes but he smiles shyly before complying.

 

Day one: Failed.

 

+++

 

Day seven. Junmyeon tries to control his insecurities but it’s so hard. Yifan has texted him to get ready for dinner. He must use this chance to say it tonight. He can’t believe it took him a week for him to man up. He needs to say it today. He will say it today. He must say it today. He doesn’t want to keep it to himself anymore. As he waits for Yifan to pick him up after work, he’s drowning in between his thoughts.

 

Ever since he saw Yifan with their friend’s children a month ago, talking and playing with them, his heart ached for not having their own. He never knew his lover will treat kids so joyously. If only he’d known that sooner… Junmyeon sighs. He wants to have their very own children. They have been married for almost a year now. It’s the right time to start a family with his alpha, right? Or does he have to wait… ?

 

A loud horn pulls him back to reality. “You look gorgeous,” Yifan greets him with a quick peck on his lips once he’s at the passenger seat. Junmyeon, who’s clad in a simple brown trench coat (spring has shown its sign) with black washed jeans, only blushes in reply before telling the same to Yifan. On the way to who knows where, Junmyeon’s heart can’t stop pounding in anxiety, his palms sweating.

 

Yifan notes Junmyeon’s silent behaviour.

 

He doesn’t comment anything about it. He knows Junmyeon will tell him soon. He wonders why Junmyeon is taking so much time to spill whatever he’s holding back. Once they’re seated at the table reserved under his name, Yifan spoils Junmyeon by ordering his favourites. It’s their one year anniversary so he ought to do something special. He’s aware of Junmyeon’s liking towards fancy foods.

 

Junmyeon knows he needs to tell it now but how can he when delicious meals are served for him every time he finishes one? Or does Yifan already find out about his wish? Junmyeon drops his utensils at the thought, the sound clinging onto the half-emptied ceramic plate, causing some people to look at them. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Yifan checks his hands, worried evident in his tone and on his face.

 

“I-It’s nothing,” He yanks away his hands with a fake smile, avoiding eyes with the latter who’s frowning. Once they’re done eating, an invisible bulb goes off above Junmyeon’s head as a plan erupts in his brain after the waiter serves them wine. He can make Yifan drunk and talk to him about starting a family. **_A brilliant idea_** , Junmyeon thinks inwardly while his inner-self screams a silent _‘No’_.

 

Once he confirms Yifan has already drank more than one glass, he clears his throat as he leans close towards the latter, elbows resting on the table and a hand holding his own glass, “Yifan?” Said male is flushing as he smiles cheekily, cheeks slightly tinted in red just by three glasses of wine. Junmyeon acknowledges his spouse prefers wine than beer even though he (still) will wake up with a headache.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No,” Yifan hiccups, “Just a lil tipsy.” Junmyeon gulps, **_It’s now or never_**. “I want to ask you something…” Yifan rests half of his face on his right palm as he stares lovingly into his spouse’s eyes. This causes Junmyeon to blush a little, “I, um,” He bites his lower lip, feeling his cheeks flushing and he can feel them burning now, “I…” Yifan takes his hands out of the blue, causing him to pause and stare at him in surprise.

 

“Do you want us to divorce?”

 

Junmyeon almost chokes on his own breaths, “No!” Yifan flinches by the sudden raise of his omega’s voice. “Let’s just go home, yeah?” Junmyeon suggests as he retrieves his hands before standing up, convincing himself that he will talk about this matter next week to Yifan. He ends up supporting his half-drunk alpha to the car and even drives them home, scared of having a drunk Yifan driving.

 

Once he closes their bedroom door, he carefully drapes the half-asleep male onto the mattress. Junmyeon sighs as he runs his fingers through Yifan’s jet black hair with fondness. He really wants to tell him but he’s _too shy_. Should he even feel shy? He has the rights to talk about this matter to Yifan, right? Junmyeon has never felt so pathetic. If only they discussed this matter sooner…

 

Not only he’s shy, he’s afraid too. He has never been into a proper heat before. He will always gobble down lots of suppressants and birth control pills before he gets his heat. He’s afraid of Yifan’s reactions if he gets pregnant because his alpha has never mentioned of having kids. Not even once. What if he’s sterile? What if they can’t raise their own children? What if he can’t give Yifan happiness?

 

Junmyeon cries himself to sleep that night.

 

Day seven: Failed.

 

+++

 

Day fifteen. Junmyeon will have his heat in a couple of days. He debates whether to consume the pills or not. What if he gets pregnant? What if Yifan doesn’t want the child? He hugs himself at the thought. No. Yifan will not be that cruel. Yifan will never do that to an unborn child. He trusts Yifan. “You look so pale.” He almost gasps when Yifan suddenly speaks next to his side. Junmyeon fakes a smile once again.

 

“What’s wrong? You seem to look fazed these days…”

 

Junmyeon leans close to his alpha’s chest, feeling Yifan’s long fingers raking his hair, “I…” He doesn’t fight when Yifan lifts his chin upwards to face him. “What is it?” Blushing just by the apprehensive yet lovely gaze, he averts his eyes to somewhere else which lands on Yifan’s plush lips, “I missed you…” He suppresses a whine when Yifan’s lips touch against his almost immediately.

 

Yifan just returned from work so Junmyeon wasn’t lying about missing him. He really does. “Are you sure it’s nothing… ?” Yifan questions breathlessly after a few syrupy kisses, marking Junmyeon’s smooth skin with more love bites. The whine he’s been holding back earlier comes out at once when Yifan digs his teeth at the absolute tender spot under his ear which sends pleasant tingles flooding throughout his whole body.

 

“Yes, I,” Junmyeon struggles to speak as Yifan hasn’t stopped marking him, tiny hands gripping hard onto his lover’s button-down on every little nips, “I-I just missed you a lot…” Yifan parts away right then, causing him to whine a little because he’s too shy to see him right now. His face must be definitely red and he doesn’t Yifan to see him like this. He gives up entirely when Yifan cradles his face.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

The affirmation causes Junmyeon’s face to burn up. He burrows his red face into his lover’s chest shyly, not noticing Yifan’s affectionate smile. “We can kiss longer if you want to.” Puffs of steam almost goes off above his head after hearing his alpha’s teasing tone. He curls closer to Yifan, not wanting to show his red face for a moment. Junmyeon ends up falling asleep after having nth rounds of slow kisses with Yifan.

 

Day fifteen: Failed.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon huffs in annoyance as he loses count of the days. He’s angry at himself for ending up being like this. Why does he have to be shy for talking about having children? Yifan has been busy with work these past week, fuelling his irritation. He went to his heat all by his own yesterday. It’s the first time where he hasn’t taken any pills for his heat this time. He’s too weak to head to the kitchen even when it’s noon already.

 

Junmyeon curls himself further into a ball, body quivering with need, pleasing himself with Yifan’s scent as he nuzzles his nose against the sheets. He badly needs Yifan right now but he must be busy with work. He listened to his alpha’s grumbles yesterday before he left to work, groaning on why did he majored in accounts and others. Junmyeon doesn’t know much about accounting but he just listened, comforting the latter with touches.

 

He doesn’t remember when he falls asleep.

 

The first thing he knows after he wakes up is there are arms around him, firm and tight. Junmyeon whips his head to the back but he can’t see the person. He knows it’s Yifan but isn’t he supposed to be working right now? “Awake… ?” A sudden wave of want washes over his whole being as he feels Yifan’s plush lips against his nape. “Yo-You… Work… ?” He questions after he barely manages to face the other.

 

Yifan smiles which looks so tired, “You didn’t reply to my texts and didn’t answer my calls,” He answers while combing his omega’s brown bangs to the back with tender, “I ditched work.” Junmyeon looks so alerted until he has to calm him down, “I told my boss that I’m taking a half-day off. Why didn’t you tell me that you’re in heat?” Junmyeon flushes a bright red, looking away from him spontaneously.

 

He thinks it’s the right time to tell him but his brain says otherwise, “I didn’t want to bother you…” His face is held carefully in his alpha’s hold as Yifan gazes into his eyes intently, causing him to redden even more, shy. “Do you know how important you are to me?” Junmyeon doesn’t know whether to nod or shake his head so he waits instead. “Did you take the pills?” Junmyeon looks away once again.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“I… I didn’t…”

 

“What—”

 

“Look, I have something to tell you.”

 

Yifan’s awaiting expression causes his heart to thump fast in his ribcage. Junmyeon knows his face must be horribly red by now so he burrows his face into Yifan’s firm torso and shudders by the indescribable content feeling as he flutters his eyes close, assuming it must be because of his heat, “I want… I want to have a child with you…” His voice is merely a mumble, secretly hoping that Yifan hasn’t heard what he said.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to feel after sensing the startled tone in Yifan’s voice. A part of him breaks when Yifan pushes him away but not until his chin is tilted upwards. His eyes meet with Yifan’s fond ones. “I want to have a child with you too, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon blinks twice. He blinks again. Again when he sees a smile on Yifan’s lips. He then returns from his trance, cheeks flushing, “You… Wh-What?”

 

Yifan leans down too fast until their faces are now centimetres apart, “Is this why you were behaving strange these past weeks? Figuring out how to tell me this?” Junmyeon feels like exploding from blushing too much. He unknowingly lets out pheromones which swiftly affects Yifan as he tries to escape from the latter’s tight hug. “Junmyeon…” Yifan ruts against the other, feeling aroused already.

 

Junmyeon weakly moans as their hard-ons nudge against one another intimately, clutching onto Yifan’s uniform as the latter hurriedly hovers over him. This feels so much different from his previous heat. Before this, he never wanted to be in heat because of the pain but right now, he feels hotter, yearning to be touched, mind going haywire, wanting his alpha to be inside of him right this instant.

 

“Yifan, please,” He pleads mindlessly, feeling his hole already wet by the self-lubricating. It causes the taller male to strip off their clothes within seconds after Junmyeon’s scent fully affects him. Junmyeon lets out a cry of both pain and pleasure once Yifan has claimed him, rocking slowly and unhurriedly as this is the first time Junmyeon is having his proper heat. He doesn’t want to hurt Junmyeon.

 

He doesn’t want to wound the soon to-be mother of their children. Without him knowing, tears begin to well up in his eyes after both of them are off from their high. He has been wanting to have a family with Junmyeon. He has been waiting for Junmyeon to talk about this matter. He has been waiting for Junmyeon to open up about that topic by himself. He feels so glad that their feelings are mutual now.

 

After knowing that his omega was actually shy to talk about it, he falls even deeper for Junmyeon. “I love you so much,” He confesses once again to the shy Junmyeon who’s hiding his face into his bare torso. “I love you more,” There comes a muffled reply. Yifan fondly chuckles before kissing his hair. “D-Don’t go anywhere… I might need you again…” Just after Junmyeon says that, his heat upsurges.

 

Yifan makes sweet love to Junmyeon until night arrives even after his heat has subsided.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Yifan’s brows pinch in irritation (eyes still closed) once he can’t sense the familiar warmth next to him. He rasps as he calls out, “Junmyeon… ?” His extended arm searches for his omega as he feels the mattress. He jolts once there’s no Junmyeon on the bed. Not until he stares down to his opposite side. Yifan sighs in relief. Junmyeon is still peacefully asleep, half of his face hidden under the duvet.

 

Leaving a chaste kiss on Junmyeon’s messy yet adorable bed-hair, he stares at Junmyeon once he lays next to his side, pushing the bangs away from covering his eyes. He has been wondering whether Junmyeon really loves him or not these past weeks. Besides, his spouse was being so distant. After everything yesterday, he’s so grateful to have Junmyeon by his side. He’s so glad to have Junmyeon by his side.

 

He feels so happy just by thinking of raising their own kid together with Junmyeon.

 

Yifan takes one of his omega’s balled fists and presses a kiss on his knuckles, “I’ll always love you.” Junmyeon stirs, feeling familiar lips against his skin under his ear. He unintentionally emits a whine when the plush lips travels further down. Junmyeon snaps his eyes open after realizing that it’s actually Yifan. “Good morning.” Junmyeon doesn’t even fight to avoid their morning kiss.

 

“I have something to ask you.”

 

Junmyeon gulps by his statement. “Don’t be sacred. It’s nothing serious.” He nods unsurely, hiding his face into Yifan’s bare chest, wanting to seek comfort. It’s been a habit of his whenever he feels shy, or scared. “How long your heat will last?” He peers up to him by the unusual question, “What do you mean?” He feels Yifan’s hand patting on his back. He blushes after yesterday’s memories flash right before his eyes.

 

“You said you didn’t take the pills yesterday. I noticed your heat lasted longer than usual so…”

 

Junmyeon flushes promptly, “Oh, um. I-It’ll take a few days…” His chin is brought upwards gently, his eyes meeting with Yifan’s curious ones. “How many days is that?” He doesn’t know whether Yifan is teasing him or whether Yifan is being serious. He stammers as he answers without looking at him in the eyes, “Si-Six to se-seven days…” He closes his eyes in content as he feels long fingers running through his hair.

 

“Should we book an appointment to see a doctor next week?”

 

“Why?”

 

Yifan bops his nose with his, a soft smile displaying on his plush lips, “Because I’m confident I can make you pregnant by this week.” Junmyeon flushes terribly. He dives his face under Yifan’s chin abruptly to hide himself. He whines a little when he hears a chuckle from above. Junmyeon smiles anyway, feeling happy just by thinking of raising a child together with Yifan. Said male smiles too, holding his omega tightly.

 

+++

 

“Congratulations! You’re four weeks pregnant with twins!”

 

Junmyeon drops his water bottle in his hold. Yifan picks it up for him before shaking his body a little, worried for his lover. “Your pulse rate is high, you’ve been experiencing severe morning sickness, already having food cravings and aversions and the list goes on. Here,” The doctor hands Yifan the sonogram, “Those two black dots will soon grow into beautiful kids!” Yifan smiles before thanking him.

 

He thanks the doctor once again before leaving the hospital with a silent Junmyeon by his side. He assumes that the other is shocked by the news so he gives him time as he drives them home. “Junmyeon?” He calls out after he unbuckles the seatbelt for him after they have arrived. Junmyeon looks at him blankly, face pale. “You okay?” He cups a side of Junmyeon’s colourless face, concerned.

 

“Yifan— I— I’m—Twins—”

 

Junmyeon breaks down into tears. Yifan immediately takes him into their house. He makes hot choco for Junmyeon and returns to the lounge, sitting close next to his side. He hands him the white mug and questions, voice soft, “Want to talk about it?” Junmyeon looks at him with the same shocked face before staring down into his hot chocolate. He takes a few sips before leaning to his side.

 

Yifan gradually pulls him close, wondering why Junmyeon cried earlier. “I didn’t expect to conceive twins.” He peers down to his omega, spotting the unshed tears in his eyes, “You don’t want twins?” Junmyeon frantically shakes his head, his hot choco almost spilling onto his lap, “Th-That’s not what I meant… We’re going to have twins… That means— That means we have to take care of _two_ kids.”

 

Yifan male tilts his head to the side in confusion, “So?” Junmyeon rapidly blinks by the lack of response, “We will be having _two_ kids in the house.” Yifan is still confused, “What about it?” Junmyeon stares at him in disbelief, “You’re… You’re okay with it… ? You don’t feel troubled of having two kids instead of one… ?” Yifan seems to get it now. He laughs softly before scooping Junmyeon onto his lap.

 

Junmyeon blushes profusely but he still waits for an answer. “Junmyeon, did I mention how many kids I want to have with you?” He shakes his head before he splutters, “Do you want more?” His alpha chuckles by his blunt question before he nods. Junmyeon can feel himself flushing even more before he finds himself grinning, “That… That sounds nice,” He smiles brightly before kissing Yifan who gladly replies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We want a baby sister!”

 

The twins declare after their dinner with a very serious face, arms folded across their small chests as they stare deeply into their parent’s eyes. Yifan and Junmyeon look at one another before to the twins. Junmyeon tries to fight the blush from appearing on his face. He has never talked about having another child with Yifan after giving birth to healthy twin boys. It’s been four years ever since Jongin and Sehun were born.

 

Quickly realizing that Yifan isn’t going to speak as he’s startled as he is, Junmyeon tries to divert the topic, “Do you want to eat ice cream, boys?” The twins surprisingly shake their heads as an answer before little Sehun replies, “Baba said no ice cream before bedtime.” Junmyeon sighs. They used to give in easily whenever ice cream is involved. It looks like he has to use another bait this time.

 

“You don’t want me to sing you both to sleep?”

 

“We’re not sleeping until you give us an answer first,” Little Jongin sternly replies, sharply eyeing his father who’s being silent. “I… I’ll talk about it to your Baba, okay?” Instantly, the twins’ countenance changes drastically from serious to something akin to joy. “Yeay!!!” Both of them jump off from their chair and hop off to their shared room, leaving the parents to be in a somewhat awkward situation.

 

“Let’s talk upstairs,” Junmyeon ushers the silent alpha off their dining table before he starts working on the dishes. He becomes a little disappointed when Yifan still doesn’t utter a word as the latter obeys, disappearing from the kitchen within seconds. The tap water runs without resistance as Junmyeon stands there, frozen, staring blankly into the sink. He ponders why Yifan hasn’t voiced out his piece earlier.

 

He certainly said he wanted more kids, but why hasn’t he said anything? The twins has been nothing but a pure bless in their lives. Yifan will always send them to the kindergarten and Junmyeon will always fetch them home. They will spend every little moments with them. Jongin and Sehun are fraternal twins. They have little resemblance of him and Yifan but both of their personalities are exactly like Yifan’s.

 

Junmyeon clearly acknowledges that the twins have been showing obvious signs of wanting a sibling. He spotted more than two kids on their drawings whenever they show their family doodles proudly. He overheard them talking about taking care of their younger brother or a younger sister while he prepared breakfast for them. He sensed how thrilled they will get whenever they talk about their neighbours’ newborn.

 

After spending nearly half an hour in the kitchen doing nothing, he heads towards the twins’ bedroom. He pushes the door open only to see the twins sharing a bed. No matter how many times he said to sleep on their own bed, they still don’t want to listen. Junmyeon sighs. They’re too adorable to be scolded so he lets it pass. Once he steps inside their bedroom, Yifan cages him against the door.

 

His breaths hitches in his throat by their sudden closeness, “Wh-What—” “They really want a sibling… But I… I can’t see you going through the pain again…” Junmyeon blinks a few times as he senses wetness in Yifan’s tone. Before he can say anything else, he’s being hugged in Yifan’s strong arms, his face squished against his alpha’s chest. Junmyeon strongly hugs back, short arms looping around Yifan’s torso.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes until Yifan parts away first. “I really want to have another child actually,” Junmyeon confesses, mumbling against Yifan’s shirt, shy, “But if you don’t want one, it’s okay—” “Are you serious?” His eyes grows wide as Yifan holds his face so dearly. He can see fear and insecurity in the taller male’s orbs. Junmyeon smiles bashfully as he nods, “I’ll be in heat tomorrow so I hope we can have another,” He kisses Yifan.

 

Taken aback at first, Yifan slowly moves his lips together with the soft ones. When they part to breathe, he smiles with much devotion towards his lover, “Let’s have a warm up to make a younger sister for the twins, yeah?” Junmyeon’s flushed face is his answer. He carries Junmyeon to the bed without wasting a second before crawling over his omega’s petite figure. They take their sweet time to gaze into each other’s eyes with much untold passion towards one another.

 

None remember who initiates the first move as they drown in love and in pleasure.

 

+++

 

A couple of weeks later, he wakes the twins with Yifan by his side and announces that they’re going to have a baby sister in a few months. Jongin and Sehun hug him in a deathful grip with Junmyeon chuckling it off. “I deserve some credit too,” Yifan pouts unabashedly. Junmyeon flushes by that before he leans in to leave a quick kiss on his lips just before the twins decide to have a hugging battle with them.

 

The Wu household will be more chaotic with three kids after this but little that Yifan and Junmyeon know, they don’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 


	2. sequel: we have something to tell you.

 

“Why Mama’s tummy is so big, Nini?”

 

“Mama said our baby sister is inside.”

 

“What?! Did Mama eat her?!”

 

“You won’t understand even if I told you, Hunnie.”

 

“As if you know the answer.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“We’re twins, Nini.”

 

“What about that?”

 

“We’re twins and we think alike!”

 

“If we’re twins, we’re supposed to look alike too, Hunnie.”

 

“But we look like Baba.”

 

“ _You_  look like Baba.”

 

“You look like Baba too!”

 

“I don’t look like Mama  _or_  Baba, okay?!”

 

Five year old Sehun gasps, startled by the sudden raise of his elder twin’s voice. He bites onto his lower lip, tears pooling in his eyes before everything breaks as Sehun bawls his eyes out. “Hunnie, no, don’t cry! You’re going to wake Mama—” “Nini hates me!!!” Sehun literally screams, eyes pinched shut as he continues sobbing. Jongin doesn’t know what to do. He squeaks out loud after he hears their father’s deep voice.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Their father looms over them with his towering height, a resting scowl decorating his forehead, eyes fixed only on him. The elder twin gulps as he stares at his tall father with no words coming out. Sehun beats him to it as the boy clings around one of their father’s long legs, wailing, “Nini shouted at me!!! He hates me!!!” The elder man sits with them next to their scattered toys before scooping the crying boy onto his lap.

 

“Care to tell me what happened?”

 

Jongin gulps again. The sound is audible this time. He knows he did something bad judging by his father’s pointed look. He doesn’t know how to reflect his mistake. He’s very sure Sehun won’t talk to him anymore after what he did (which he seriously didn’t mean to). So he cries. He cries hard, totally feeling guilty. His younger twin follows suit. Their cries fill in every nooks and crannies of their home.

 

Yifan breathes in and breathes out, collecting himself from shouting (which can lead to worse) at the twins. Parenting isn’t supposed to be like that. He needs to be patient. That’s what his omega taught him. He pulls one of Jongin’s small hands and also plops him onto his unoccupied thigh. Sehun doesn’t even look at his twin as he presses his face further into his chest, sniffling harshly, still crying.

 

“Come on, babies. Tell Baba what happened,” He smoothens down both of their hair in order to soothe them. “Nini hates me,” Sehun’s voice is muffled against his shirt but he hears it clearly. “I do  _not_ ,” Jongin replies with wetness laced in his tone. Sehun reveals his face a little, glaring at his elder twin, “You  _shouted_  at me.” Jongin sniffles, fiddling with his Baba’s shirt, “I didn’t mean to…”

 

Yifan smiles in relief. Their cries have quiet down. Or so he thought. “Why did you shout at me if you didn’t mean to?” Sehun sounds like he’s going to cry again and before that can happen, Yifan tries to— “I don’t know!!!” Sehun gasps again. He buries his small face into his father’s shirt before crying, hurt. Jongin seems to realize his mistake. He done it again. He made his twin cry again.

 

He cries too, not knowing what else he can do. Yifan doesn’t know what to do either. “There, there,” He coos, squishing them both into his embrace, “Jongin, look at me. Look at me, Nini.” The boy timidly stares at his father despite his tears won’t stop flowing. “What is it? Something bothering you?” Yifan brushes the elder twin’s tears with a thumb while still holding onto Sehun with his free arm.

 

“I… No… I-I’m sorry, Baba. I-I really didn’t mean to—”

 

“He’s lying!!! He shouted at me  _again!!!_ ”

 

Sehun aggressively pants and gasps in between his cries after he shouts. “What in the world is going on?” The three of them search for the source of a familiar soft voice. “Good gracious,” Yifan carefully carries the twins to his hips before striding towards eight months pregnant Junmyeon who has just came downstairs without any help by his side, “What were you thinking coming here all alone?”

 

He doesn’t even sound like he’s scolding his omega since apprehensive has shadowed his stern expression on his face, not noticing the twins have calmed down as they’re ogling their male mother’s plump belly. Junmyeon only sends him an apologetic smile by his alpha’s concern. He then takes notice of the trail of tears on the twins’ cheeks. “They were fighting,” Yifan explains, eyeing Jongin and Sehun who quickly hide their faces into his torso from his piercing gaze.

 

Once he puts them down on the floor, the twins immediately head to Junmyeon’s side to escort him to the living area so that their Mama won’t step on their toys. “Didn’t I tell you both to clean up after playing?” Yifan grumpily scolds after spotting the scattered car toys and lego bricks on the carpet. The twins hide their selves by snuggling into Junmyeon’s arms after seated on the couch. Yifan sighs before eventually cleaning up the mess.

 

He then sits next to his spouse after he’s done. “Please don’t get angry,” Junmyeon timidly tells his alpha, “They’re still kids…” Once again, Yifan sighs, his slight anger fading almost quickly. Meanwhile, Jongin and Sehun are glaring at each other. Junmyeon notices it of course, “Can any of you both tell me what happened?” Instantly, the twins become jumpy as they chant  _‘Me, me, me!’_

 

“Boys, calm down,” Yifan has already placed a safe hand on Junmyeon’s bulging stomach while eyeing them both, “You’re going to hurt your Mama if you boys continue doing that.” Little Sehun practically jumps onto his Baba’s thighs and sits there comfortably, sending a sharp stare towards his elder twin. Little Jongin have his short limbs curled around his Mama’s arm, doing the same as his younger twin.

 

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

 

Junmyeon pouts at them, voice all motherly. Yifan tries his very best not to kiss him in front of their children. Sehun is back to hide his face into his father’s shirt as he starts first, “Nini shouted at me.” Junmyeon looks surprised. He peers down to the boy and tilts his chin upwards, “Why did you do that, Jongin?” Said boy gulps, eyes darting somewhere else, his face still gentle in his male mother’s hold.

 

“You can tell me, Nini. Don’t be scared,” Junmyeon comforts as he fondly pats the boy’s hair. Jongin blinks back his tears, “Hunnie said that we think alike and I said twins should look alike too but he didn’t agree with me after I said we didn’t look alike and he said we look like Baba but I said he looked like Baba but Hunnie said I look like Baba too and I shouted at him that I don’t look like Mama or even like Baba so I… I…”

 

Junmyeon coos, slowly ruffling the elder twin’s hair before leaving a peck on his little nose, already knowing his concern. Sehun witnesses it. The boy huffs into his father’s shirt in jealousy. He wants a kiss too. “And you. Why did you think that Jongin hates you, Sehun?” Said boy pouts up to his mother, gripping his father’s shirt with his tiny fists, “Be-Because Nini never shouted at me before…”

 

He cries again, unable to stop his tears. Jongin does the same. “There, there,” Junmyeon pats the twins’ heads to calm them. Yifan runs a hand in circular motions on the younger twin’s back while cooing comforting words. “Why did you actually shout at him, Nini?” Junmyeon knows there’s something else the elder twin is trying to hide just by the surprised look on his face. He wants him to spill it out.

 

“I-It’s nothing, Mama—”

 

“Didn’t I tell you before that I don’t like liars?”

 

Junmyeon smiles motherly, encouraging the boy to spill whatever he’s hiding. Yifan only watches in silence, a small smile resting on his lips. “I… I’m sad…” The parents become worried in an instant. Jongin? Sad? That’s never in the boy’s dictionary. “Why are you sad, Nini?” He cradles the elder twin a little closer as he questions. “Be-Because I don’t even look like you or Baba,” Jongin sniffles.

 

Before he can cry again, Junmyeon stops him, “You do look like us, Nini. If you don’t want to believe me, wait till you’re older, okay? I’m sure you’ll look like us.” Jongin stops sniffling as he stares up to his mother with hopeful eyes, “Really… ?” Junmyeon nods thrice before sending him a warm smile, “Is that why you shouted at Sehun? Because you’re upset that you don’t look like either one of us?”

 

Jongin feels so embarrassed until he flushes. The pink blooming on his cheeks looks so, so adorable until Junmyeon can’t help himself to pinch them. The boy whines out loud in result. “Nini, if anyone ever tell you that you don’t look like us, don’t care about them, okay? It doesn’t change the fact that you’re still my son. Our son,” He kisses on Jongin’s closed eyelids and wipes away the dried trail of tears.

 

“Thank you, Mama…”

 

Jongin shyly looks at him which causes Junmyeon to smile wide. Yifan smiles too. Not until the boy in his hold whines and wriggles, probably for attention. “Nini, what do you say if you had hurt someone?” Junmyeon gives him a hint. Jongin nods obediently. The boys tucks himself in between his parents before poking onto his younger twin’s arm, “Hunnie?” Said boy whines as he turns his face to the opposite way.

 

“Hunnie… Nini wants to say sorry properly to you. Can you look at me?”

 

Yifan encourages the boy in his hold with a little nudge. Sehun is still gripping his father’s shirt, his head unhurriedly turning to Jongin’s way, brows upturned, clearly showing that he’s hurt. Jongin is taken aback by his younger twin’s gaze and he tears up but before that, he must apologize. He bravely takes Sehun’s hands where his twin doesn’t even react to it, “I’m sorry, Hunnie.”

 

Sehun sniffles once, twice, before there’s nothing. Yifan and Junmyeon share a worried glance. “I’m still angry at you,” Little Sehun mumbles after yanking his hands away from his elder twin’s hold. Jongin grins because his younger twin doesn’t even sound angry, “Really? Why do I feel that you’ll be whining for me to play with you later?” Sehun snorts into his father’s shirt, “I’ll play with Sophie. Not you.”

 

The parents share a soft laugh, glancing at each other once again, knowing that the twins’ argument is officially over. “With Sophie?” Sehun nods, “Un.” Jongin giggles which causes Sehun to look at his elder twin, “Sophie won’t play with us until she’s a year old.” Sehun frowns, looking up to his father before to his male mother, “Sophie will play with me, right?” Junmyeon nods with smile, “I just felt her kick.”

 

The twins’ expressions abruptly changes as they ask more questions. “Whoa there, give your Mama a break. Both of you have done enough just by waking him up from his sleep,” Yifan interrupts their train full of questions where his spouse isn’t able to answer them. “We’re sorry,” Jongin and Sehun apologize at the same time, face all solemn. Junmyeon sends a quick smile of gratitude towards his alpha.

 

“Oh before you go, Mama, we want to know how Sophie got here,” Jongin gently pats twice on his male mother’s big tummy. Junmyeon’s face flushes within seconds as he tries to come up a false answer. “You’ll know it when you’re older,” Yifan answers for him while he ruffles their hair affectionately. The twins pout at him. Yifan already knows their tricks, “Nu-uh. That’s not gonna work on me this time. Come on, let’s bring your Mama and your baby sister to bed.”

 

At that, the boys scramble to their feet. “You okay?” Yifan whispers next to his omega’s ear once they’re in the bedroom, settling Junmyeon on the bed. “Un… M’ okay,” Junmyeon replies with a tired smile. “Sleep well, Sophie. You too, Mama.” The twins kiss on their mother’s cheeks before grinning wide. “Promise Mama that both of you won’t shout at each other?” They give Junmyeon their biggest nod.

 

“Baba will be with Mama for a while, okay?”

 

Their Baba said only for a while but the twins are smart enough to know what it means. It’s  _‘Baba and Mama time’_. So they kiss on their father’s cheeks before fleeing off from there, giving their parents to spend their needed time. “I’m really sorry, Hunnie,” Jongin tugs onto his younger twin’s shirt, eyes casting to the floor, face guilty. Sehun smiles before lacing their fingers together, “Let’s play together, Nini.” The twins then scramble downstairs as they chase each other.

 

They end up making a mess again with their toys in the living room. “You raised them well,” Junmyeon mumbles into his alpha’s warm neck, fighting the urge to stay awake as he wants to take in Yifan’s scent as much as he can. “ _We_  raised them well,” Yifan corrects his husband before stealing a kiss. Heat pools on Junmyeon’s cheeks just like always whenever his alpha pampers him. One kiss turns into two and soon into more.

 

Junmyeon finds himself falling into a deep slumber within their languid kisses. Yifan presses a long peck near Junmyeon’s temple after completely laying him flat on the mattress. “Thank you for everything,” He leaves another kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead before leaning away with a smile. “Thank you too,” He caresses Junmyeon’s round belly, having a pleased and a happy smile on his face once he feels a kick. “Have a good rest,” He wishes, spending a few minutes more to cherish the omega’s sweet scent before leaving as silently as possible.

 

Once he reaches downstairs, he shakes his head at the sight. Wherever his eyes land on, there are toys scattered everywhere.  _Again_. He’s about to give an earful to the twins not until he spots an adorable sight. Jongin and Sehun are sleeping, their arms curled tightly around each other, their small bodies surrounded by their toys. Yifan almost tears up at the cute sight. They must have been tired playing with their toys.

 

He carries both of them easily before settling them on Jongin’s bed. Sehun suddenly clutches onto his shirt just when he’s about to place him next to his elder twin. He croons next to his ear, patting his back as he walks around their room for a while until the boy calms down. Sehun automatically clings to Jongin even in his sleep. Yifan smiles fondly. He decides to stay here for a few minutes as he recalls a memory a few months back.

 

_“Sehunnie, Jonginnie, wake up.”_

 

_Yifan takes his turn to help his excited omega, “Boys, wake up. Mama has something to tell you both.” A yawn and a whine later, the twins stare at them with sleepy eyes, their hair adorably sticking out at different angles. Yifan fixes their tousled hair with a smile as Junmyeon breaks the news to them, “We’re going to have a baby sister in the house!” Jongin and Sehun blink for a few times. Their eyes then expands in surprise._

 

_Both jump towards their mother as they cheer in joy, having their full arms around Junmyeon’s neck in a deathful grip where Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind it at all. Yifan pouts, “I deserve some credit too.” He resists the urge to grin once he spots the instant pink on his spouse’s cheeks. He receives a quick peck just before the twins have a battle where who can hug the tightest._

 

Yifan chortles at the memory, mindlessly running his fingers through the boys’ hair from time to time. He makes a mental note to bring the boys to the salon for a haircut. After cleaning the little mess in the living room (again), he heads upstairs. Yifan slips under the duvet next to Junmyeon who stirs just by the little movement. “Go back to sleep,” He buries his nose against Junmyeon’s soft hair, the omega’s velvety scent instantly washing away his exhaustion.

 

“I missed you…”

 

Yifan smiles warmly at this before claiming Junmyeon’s soft lips. They stay like that a little longer this time. “The twins… ?” The shorter male questions drowsily after they pull away for air. “Sleeping,” Yifan answers before he leans in for another. Junmyeon hums in contentment, trying to stay awake as he accidently slept earlier. “Sophia is kicking a lot these days…” A hand settles on his belly in an instant.

 

“She must be impatient to see her brothers,” Yifan presses his lips on his omega’s plump stomach after lifting the shirt a bit. Junmyeon blushes at the gesture before he smiles sleepily, “That must be it…” Yifan returns next to his side and stares at him with a fond look, “I’m very happy with you.” Junmyeon wants to hide his face but he can’t even move with his large belly so he whines, closing his eyes shut.

 

“Do you feel the same?”

 

Junmyeon nods, still not looking at his alpha. “Hey.” He peeks an eye open towards his alpha and sees him smiling. “Go to sleep. You need a lot of rest.” Junmyeon doesn’t want to sleep, to be honest. It’s hard for him to fall asleep and it’s hard for him to wake up. It was the same when he was pregnant with the twins. Yifan starts playing with his hair while he croons, and Junmyeon can’t remember when he falls asleep.

 

 _Yifan tears the packet away but he’s stopped by his omega who’s looking at him with a pleading gaze. He sighs, the words heavy on his tongue, “Junmyeon, I don’t think_ _—” “I_ want _another child,” Junmyeon cuts him off sternly as he throws the condom away. A quick flashback of Junmyeon being in pain while giving birth to the twins causes Yifan to flinch. The memory sure makes to be traumatized._

 

_“I don’t want to lose you…”_

 

 _He rests his forehead on Junmyeon’s bare chest, his forearms resting on the either side of his head as he remembers Junmyeon’s screams of pain. He remembers how the doctors went panic. He also remembers how he could only stare at his omega helplessly from afar. Junmyeon blinks as he doesn’t understand a thing. Yifan sniffles, tears dropping onto Junmyeon’s chest, “The doctors almost lost you, Junmyeon._ I _almost lost you…”_

 

_Junmyeon then gets it. He gets everything now. He understands why Yifan has never talked about having another child after the twins were born. Yifan is scared. His alpha is scared to have another child because he’s afraid that he will lose him. His alpha is scared that he won’t make it. “Yifan,” He softly calls, sending a small smile as if he isn’t in heat after their eyes meet._

 

 _“I’ll be_ fine _,” Junmyeon cradles his face, the pad of his thumbs rubbing circles underneath his alpha’s teary eyes, “I’ll be fine, Yifan. I just know it.” Yifan stares at him for a while. His omega seems to be so confident. He really wants to add another family member but… “Please… ?” Junmyeon begs and pouts after that. Without a second thought, he kisses Junmyeon as an answer. He starts to rut against his omega again and everything begins to escalate from there._

 

Yifan smiles serenely. There has been no complications so far for his pregnant husband after the monthly check-ups. Junmyeon is perfectly healthy. Maybe having another child isn’t bad at all. “Thank you for changing my mind,” He leaves a kiss on the sleeping Junmyeon’s cheek before having a protective arm draping over his pudgy belly, scooting closer next to him to inhale his scent, “I would’ve regretted everything…”

 

**One month later…**

 

_“Baba, we have something to tell you.”_

 

Yifan listens attentively as the twins declare at the same time, his phone pressed between his right ear and his shoulder, heading back and forth to his and his boss’ office with multiple folders in his hold. But the twins are busy bickering on who should tell him first. “What is it, babies? Baba needs to hang up because Baba’s boss will call me a few minutes—” A loud strangled noise of pain cuts him off.

 

_“Sophie is ready to meet us!”_

 

Yifan drops every essential files in his hold after he hears Jongin’s happy tone. Sophia is ready to meet them. It means Junmyeon is about to give birth. “Holy shit!” He sprints towards his boss’ office before spluttering out that he needs and must and have to be at home. He nearly kisses his short boss’ forehead out of happiness after getting his permission (and also a few days off) before getting out of there.

 

He drives like mad man on the way home.

 

It takes a few minutes for him to realize that he’s still on the line after catching Sehun’s loud shriek. Yifan hits the brakes in the middle of the empty road before tending to his phone right away.  _“Baba!!!”_  He doesn’t pull away the device from his ear but patiently tells the boys to calm down instead, reminding them to put their mother’s phone on speaker so that they don’t have to fight for it.

 

_“We’re going inside the hospital now!”_

 

Yifan pales because he’s near to his house. “Which hospital?” He makes a prompt u-turn right there and speeds up after the twins have mentioned the hospital’s name. Originally it’s supposed to be half an hour ride but Yifan reaches there within ten minutes. He was there when Junmyeon had the twins. It was the main reason why he didn’t talk about having another child because it was so painful to watch.

 

Scratch that, Junmyeon almost lost  _his life_.

 

“Jongin, Sehun, where are you?”

 

He looks around the lobby, sweating anxiously as his eyes search for them. “Baba!!!” The twins lunge their selves onto him, causing him to stumble a little as they hug his legs. “Where’s Mama?” He pats their hair after crouching down to them, a forced smile on his face. “He’s with neighbour hyung,” Jongin informs him. “I thought I’ve told you to call him Baekhyun hyung,” Yifan sighs and Jongin pouts.

 

“Mr Wu?”

 

Said male raises his head and spots Junmyeon’s doctor who has a surgical mask on. He isn’t sure whether the doctor is smiling or having a grim face as he states, “Junmyeon is calling for you.” Yifan nods before urging the twins to sit at one place and never move until he returns. He meets their neighbour on the way to the operation theatre. “I’ll take care of the boys,” Baekhyun, a beta, sends a thumbs up.

 

Yifan quickly thanks him with a brief hug. As soon as he steps into the room, Junmyeon wails out for him, stretching his short arm towards his way. Yifan swiftly takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, sensing his distressed state before trying to listen to the doctor who tells him of Junmyeon’s current condition. Outside, the Wu twins are waiting once they’re seated on the either side of their neighbour, fiddling with their fingers.

 

Their legs are dangling in the air since their feet are too short to reach the floor. “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun questions, trying to find a way to cheer them up. “Baba looked so scared just now…” Little Jongin mumbles. “I’m scared too…” Little Sehun murmurs from his side. “Everything will go well,” He takes their attention as they raise their heads to look at him.

 

The beta smiles as he pats their hair with fondness, “While you’re waiting, pray for your Mama to be well. Same goes to your baby sister. Okay?” He earns very big nods. “Will she play with us?” Baekhyun hums shortly as he pretends to think, patting his chin with the pad of his index, before looking back at the hopeful boys, “You must wait for a few months for that.” Sehun whines.

 

That isn’t the answer he was expecting. Jongin can only sigh. Baekhyun almost chuckles, “Both of you have waited for nine months before. Can’t you wait a little more?” The twins stare each other for a moment. Then, their heads turn upwards towards Baekhyun’s way. Said male smiles questioningly with his brows raised. “Yeah,” Jongin returns the smile before looking at his younger twin, “We can wait. Right, Hunnie?”

 

The boy copies his elder twin’s expression, “Of course we can wait!” Baekhyun sighs in relief. He ruffles their hair messily, earning massive whines in result. After few hours of waiting, the boys are asleep, comfortably cuddled up next to their neighbour. Yifan comes out from the operation theatre and spots them instantly. His heart drops in guilt because how long they have been waiting?

 

“I’m so sorry,” He whispers loud enough for both of them to hear. “No big deal. They were hungry but they didn’t want to go to the cafeteria when I offered them breakfast,” Baekhyun explains after a yawn. Yifan looks so guilty so Baekhyun decides to ask, “How was the delivery?” The taller man’s face promptly brightens, “It’s a girl.” Baekhyun congratulates him with a pat on his shoulder.

 

After that, both of them wake the twins which is quite hard because they aren’t stirring at all. In the end, Yifan carries them, the twins perched on his hips, still sleeping. The beta follows him from behind, patting his cheeks to ebb the sleep away. Yifan buys few pastries for the boys from the canteen before heading towards Junmyeon’s ward. “Nini. Hunnie. Wake up,” Yifan coos next to their ears as Baekhyun opens the door for him.

 

“Wakey wakey, kiddos,” Their neighbour playfully pokes onto their cheeks until they wake up. Yifan chuckles as the younger twin messily wipes away his drool. “Bwaba… ?” Sehun adorably blinks up to him. Jongin is still dozing off, his mouth wide open, cheek pressed against Yifan’s chest. “Hey,” Yifan takes a glance on his omega with his newborn before down to his son, “Do you want to meet your sister?”

 

Upon hearing the question, Sehun completely becomes awake before eagerly shaking Jongin’s narrow shoulders, “Nini, wake up! We’re going to meet our baby sister!” Yifan chortles at his enthusiasm before hushing him. “Mwhat? Mwhere? Mwhere is our baby shister?” Jongin cutely slurs in excitement. Baekhyun films the scene with his phone as Yifan nears to Junmyeon’s side, their newborn pressed against the male mother’s almost bare torso.

 

The twins stay silent as they observe their new sibling. The parents become anxious because the twins’ expression doesn’t change at all. Baekhyun becomes nervous too for no absolute reason. He moves to the other side to get a better angle. The boys climb onto the bed carefully, Jongin on Junmyeon’s right side and Sehun on the other. The boys have a closer look at their baby sister.

 

Junmyeon raises his head to meet with Yifan’s worried gaze. Just when his omega parts his mouth to speak, he spots his twins touching the back of Sophia’s hands hesitantly. The parents exchange another glance of concern. The rest of their uneasiness flies away once they witness the boys holding gently onto the infant’s little hands, the twins smiling down to their baby sister.

 

Junmyeon somehow tears up by the sight. “Why is she so small, Mama?” Junmyeon smiles endearingly, “I just brought Sophie into this world, Nini. Her size was like this too when she was inside my tummy.” Little Jongin’s face drastically changes, “Don’t you feel hurt, Mama?” Junmyeon chuckles at that before shaking his head, answering the elder twin’s question. They don’t need to know the pain he had gone through.

 

They don’t need to know anything about that. Besides, he’s tremendously happy right now. Sehun scoots closer and pouts up to him, “When will she play with us, Mama?” The boy seems to forget that their neighbour have answered that question for him earlier. “You must wait for another few months, Hunnie. I know you can.” Little Sehun’s expression changes into curiousness, “How many months is that?”

 

Junmyeon pretends to think before showing him four fingers. The twins’ attention gets interrupted when their baby sister shifts her arms a little. The boys coo and lightly pinch her cheeks in awe, wondering how she can be so small with Junmyeon telling them they used to be this small too. Yifan can finally relax. Baekhyun sends him a grin and congrats him before tapping the stop button on his phone.

 

Yifan smiles in return and then, he feels water pooling in his eyes. He turns away from his family to wipe his unshed tears, sniffling. Baekhyun notices this though. He politely excuses himself and leaves the ward to give privacy to the family. Baekhyun sends the video he recorded to Yifan after he’s at the waiting area. “Why does Sophie has no hair, Baba?” Yifan swivels his body towards the bed, heading towards them.

 

He sends Jongin a small smile before answering, “Like your Mama said earlier, Sophie was just born.” The boy frowns, not understanding a thing. He wants to ask more but Sehun beats him to it, “Girl babies must have long hair, right, Baba?” Yifan nods, “Wait for a few months more. How long do you want your sister’s hair to be?” The twins stand on their knees before placing their hands on their backs, “This long!”

 

Junmyeon laughs softly, pecking their heads once they’re seated next to him. Yifan smiles in adoration, “Both of you must be hungry. I bought your favourite pastries but they’re with Baekhyun. Baba will be with Mama for a while, okay?” The twins nod twice before scampering away from the ward. Junmyeon covers his mouth after a chuckle slips out, “You should’ve just told them that you want us to be alone for a while.”

 

Yifan sits next to him on the bed before taking their newborn’s hand and places a kiss on his omega’s temple, “They’ll understand,” He nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s hair, “How are you doing?” He stares down to his husband who looks so worn out. “I’m fine… Just a little tired,” Junmyeon smiles sheepishly. “You should sleep. I’ve taken a few days off because I don’t think the boys will want to leave your side,” He explains while playing with Sophia’s little fingers.

 

The infant looks so pale, just like Junmyeon. Eyes closed peacefully, arms and legs squirming a little. “She should sleep too, right?” Yifan is about to wrap their newborn properly but is stopped by Junmyeon. “I want to be with her for a while,” He peers down to the baby fondly before nosing into her cheek briefly, marking his scent on her, “I didn’t get the chance to do this with the twins because I fainted… Doctors said it’s a good thing between mothers and newborns.”

 

Yifan then only realizes that his omega’s uniform is partially opened, revealing his upper torso. “Calm down,” Junmyeon places a hand on his forearm and caresses his skin, causing Yifan’s frown to disappear, “Baekhyun didn’t notice. He didn’t even see it. Even the twins too. They were all focused on the baby. You too, right?” Yifan nods, admitting that he didn’t see Junmyeon’s chest once he entered the ward.

 

“The twins really, really like her,” He says while caressing their daughter’s soft pale cheek, a fond smile resting on his lips. “Give them a few weeks and they’ll love her, trust me,” Junmyeon giggles just by thinking the twins fighting for Sophia’s attention. “I have a feeling she’ll look like you when she grows up,” Yifan rests his head on his spouse’s shoulder comfortably, still not leaving his hand from Sophia’s.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Junmyeon noses into his alpha’s hair, “I’ll still love everyone.” Yifan leans away from him, looking down at the questioning look on Junmyeon’s face. He cradles one side of his omega’s face gently, smiling, “You’ll still love me too, right?” A pretty pink instantaneously washes over Junmyeon’s cheeks. Even after all these years they have been together, Yifan still manages to make him blush.

 

Pride blooms into Yifan’s chest at the fact. “Of course I do.” He claims Junmyeon’s pouty lips without further delay. They only pull away when they hear the door sliding open. “Was I interrupting?” Both males shake their heads, pink studding their faces. The doctor then sends them a relieved smile, “Visiting times are over, Mr Wu. Do you want Junmyeon to be moved to the family ward where all of you can stay there for the night?”

 

Yifan agrees without a second thought. He doubts the twins will leave their mother’s side. The doctor excuses himself after telling them he will inform the nurse in charge. “We could’ve went home,” Junmyeon sighs into his alpha’s chest, feeling calm just by inhaling his scent. “But you need to be here for two days at least,” Yifan replies, raking his fingers through the smaller male’s soft hair. “Still…” He chuckles as Junmyeon whines.

 

“I wish I was a doctor,” He nuzzles into Junmyeon’s temple before he continues, “I would’ve taken care of you every time I made you pregnant.” Junmyeon swears he can feel puffs of steam almost going off above his head as he blushes furiously, “Yo-You what?” Yifan lets out a throaty laugh, leaving a kiss on his red cheek before gazing into his eyes so lovingly, “Sophia would want a sister in the future, don’t you think?”

 

Junmyeon goes red all over, unable to say a word for a moment. “Hey. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I was just teasing you,” Yifan tilts his omega’s face towards him, his skin still slightly flushed. “I… I don’t mind actually…” Yifan feels warm all over his face as he receives a very bashful smile. Both of them observe their daughter silently after that, having pleased and affectionate smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Sophie, do you like this? This looks pretty on you.”

 

“She doesn’t like pink,” Eight year old Sehun exclaims before snatching the said hairpin away from his elder twin’s hand. Jongin pouts sadly, pressing their three year old sister against his chest, “She didn’t even answer yet.” Sehun sends a soft questioning look towards Sophia who’s switching her gaze on her brothers, “Do you like pink, Sophie?” Sophia tilts her head a little by the question.

 

She then looks down to Jongin’s hands once she gets his question. A grin comes up to her face once she spots what she likes. Sophia takes the purple flower hairpin and raises it to the air with her small fist, almost hitting Jongin’s face in result, “Purple!” Sehun looks smug while Jongin continues to pout. “Pink suits better on her,” The elder twin sulks, looking at their sister sadly.

 

“Purple suits her more,” Sehun strongly disagrees, sitting in front of him with their sister as he clips the hairpin with the right amount of hair a few inches above Sophia’s right temple. “Both suits her, boys.” Their father’s voice blooms into the playroom. The three children bring their gazes to their towering father who’s giving them a small smile. Yifan stares at the elder twin for a while.

 

The pout reminds him of his omega. Jongin sure has his thick lips but the way he pouts looks like Junmyeon. After realizing he’s literally staring at Jongin for too long, he sends another smile to them. “Lunch is ready. Let’s go?” Yifan invites them after crouching in between his twins, his arms opening for Sophia to crawl towards his way. “Chicken!” She chirps cutely after being next to her father.

 

“But we just had chicken yesterday, Sophie!”

 

Sehun feigns his annoyance as he huffs while resting his hands on his hips. “She definitely learnt this from you,” Yifan lets out a sigh after sending a pointed look to the silent Jongin who only grins sheepishly in reply. “Let’s go now before your Mama starts shouting,” He reminds them. The twins scamper outside right away within a second. Sophia rests her cheek on her father’s shoulder, catching Yifan’s attention.

 

“Hungry, baby?”

 

He questions his daughter after turning off the air conditioner and closing the door. “Mm!” Sophia answers, her eyes crinkling into tiny slits where it reminds him very much of his spouse. He chuckles softly while bopping his nose with hers, loving how she’s very much alike to Junmyeon, “You’re so cute just like your Mama.” The little girl tilts her head slightly, her waist-length hair following her movements.

 

She’s unable to catch up her father’s fast words. Another chuckle slips out of Yifan. That’s exactly what Junmyeon will do whenever he doesn’t catch what he says. “Let’s go and feed you,” He diverts her attention by kissing on her small nose before heading downstairs. At the table of six, the twins are already seated. He searches for his husband, eyes darting everywhere at the kitchen.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Junmyeon’s voice is laced with irritation, a deep frown prominent on his forehead, his hands on his hips just like Sehun earlier, standing right behind his spot at the head of the table. Yifan resists the urge to coo on how Junmyeon and the younger twin have so much similarities. He feels so happy whenever the actions of his children are very much similar to Junmyeon, and him sometimes.

 

It’s very satisfying to know the fact that these children are theirs and theirs only. His and Junmyeon’s. The fruit of their love— “Aren’t you listening?” Yifan returns to his senses after noting the slight raised voice of his omega. He knows Junmyeon hates it very much if anyone comes late to the table, even if it’s a few seconds. It’s cute, really, but not when Junmyeon is really angry.

 

“Sophia needed to pee,” He lies, patting the clueless girl’s head who’s curiously watching her brothers who are resisting themselves from bursting out laughing. The twins obviously acknowledge that their father is lying so that he won’t get scolded in front of them later. Junmyeon’s strong gaze and his tight face changes to soft and affectionate in an instant. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon presses a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

 

Yifan only flashes him a silly smile which shows his gums. Before he can even lean down to kiss Junmyeon, Sophia whines in discomfort as she paws on his shirt for attention, the tell-tale sign of being hungry. After placing her next to his chair and tying her long hair, Yifan helps his spouse to serve lunch for their kids. “You like chicken, right?” Jongin asks their sister, wanting her to agree with him.

 

“She likes them just as much you like them,” Sehun giggles after gently pinching her fleshy cheek, “Right, Sophie?” Their sister grins as she nods twice, “Nini me like chicken!” The twins share a laughter on how cute her voice sounds. “Chicken!” Junmyeon softly chortles after giving a small piece of chicken to his daughter, “Be careful. It’s still hot. Let Baba feed you, okay?” Sophia nods a little too fast, can’t wait to have a bite.

 

During lunch, Yifan has a fond smile as he observes his family. Junmyeon takes his turn to feed their daughter now. He watches how careful his omega is spoon-feeding her, how lovely his gaze is on her and how attentive he is to her. The twins has never gotten jealous or even envied their sister for having more attention drawn to her. They only asked why he and Junmyeon were so attentive to her.

 

Junmyeon has replied that she’s still small and needed more guidance for her to grow. He also taught them to be always attentive and helpful if she ever needed help. He’s amazed on how mature his twins are despite their age, obeying their mother without an objection. Junmyeon is such a great mother. Goodness, he loves his family so much. As much as he loves his children, deep down…

 

He wants to have another.

 

The thought of wanting to add another family member often swims inside his head but he has never voiced it out to Junmyeon. He himself said before that he wants to wait until Sophia is a little older so that they can find out whether she wants a younger sister. Junmyeon gradually agreed because he kept complaining that his hip joints hurt a few months later after having Sophia.

 

They went to see a doctor after Yifan got extremely worried. The doctor only told them Junmyeon needed to rest for a few months if they’re planning for another baby so that his joints would heal. So Yifan himself suggested the idea to Junmyeon to wait. But… It’s been three years now and his husband hasn’t said a word about his pain. He’s worried if Junmyeon will get pressured if he tells him he wants another.

 

What if he disagrees to have another child?

 

“Yifan?”  

 

He snaps out from gazing into the blank space of their bedroom wall and brings his eyes to his omega next to the door. “You okay? You seem to be…” Yifan gulps as Junmyeon trails off to climb onto the bed. He fakes a smile after he’s next to him now, “I’m,” He pauses after he notices the slight change of scent on his spouse, “Are  _you_  okay?” He cradles a side of Junmyeon’s face in worry.

 

The slightly sweet smell radiating from Junmyeon sends small tingles of satisfaction throughout his being. “I just took the pills,” Junmyeon sends him a weary smile, leaning into his touch as he snuggles into his large palm, feeling how Yifan is feeling. A struck of pain passes by Yifan’s chest after he hears those. He kisses Junmyeon without even thinking. Junmyeon gives in as always.

 

As much as he loves to spend time with their kids, he will always crave for this kind of moment. Just both of them. Their quiet, quality time. They slide down to the mattress by the next minute. Junmyeon is about to pull away, wanting to cuddle with his alpha until he sleeps but Yifan urgently intensifies their kiss. He knows where this will head to so he heavyheartedly stops Yifan by giving him a slight push on his torso, “Yifan—”

 

“You don’t want another, don’t you?”

 

Junmyeon blinks thrice. What does he mean he doesn’t want another? “What do you mean—” “Just say it, Junmyeon. Just say you don’t want another.” Junmyeon frowns as he holds his apha’s face with much force since Yifan keeps protesting, “What are you talking about?” His gaze turns soft as he witnesses the untold pain in Yifan’s eyes. He wants to know why Yifan is reacting like this.

 

“You don’t want us to have another child, don’t you?”

 

Junmyeon almost gasps. He stays quiet for a second before sighing, “I didn’t say that—” “It’s been three years,” Yifan simply cuts him in midway. Judging by the silence, Yifan’s prediction is correct. His omega indeed doesn’t want to have another baby with him anymore. Junmyeon exhales unhurriedly, tearing his gaze away to collect himself, “Yifan, listen—” “Don’t lie to me,” Yifan averts his gaze from his husband, upset.

 

“Yifan—”

 

“Why haven’t you told me this sooner—”

 

“I do want another, Yifan.”

 

Yifan looks into his eyes at that, “What?” Junmyeon purse his lips, avoiding his alpha’s gaze, “I do want another but… My joints. They aren’t well yet…” Yifan’s eyes widens at this information. He cups his omega’s face in worry, “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Junmyeon covers Yifan’s hands with his own, smiling sheepishly, still not looking at him in the eyes, “I didn’t want to make you worry… Besides, this will just be a bother to you—”

 

“This isn’t a bother, Junmyeon. This is serious. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Goodness, I— I thought you don’t want to have kids anymore with me—”

 

“I do want to,” Junmyeon interrupts as his eyes meet Yifan before he shies away, “I just… I-I’m scared a miscarriage will happen. I don’t want that to happen to me.” Yifan briskly cages him into his embrace, patting on his omega’s back to calm him, “I’m sorry for making you to feel like this. Don’t cry…” Junmyeon doesn’t cry but he nuzzles into his alpha’s neck a bit too excessively, rubbing his scent on him.

 

Yifan smiles fondly. Ever since Junmyeon has stopped building nest in their bedroom after having the twins, his omega will become like this whenever he’s near to his heat. It seems like he has to apply leave a few days for him. He pats his hair as he states, “We’re seeing a different doctor tomorrow after dropping the twins at school. We’ll bring Sophia. You okay with that?” Junmyeon nods mindlessly, whining for attention as his alpha isn’t scenting him back.

 

It’s not essential for scenting each other actually since they’re bonded already but it seems like Junmyeon’s omega nature loves doing this. So Yifan retaliates after a while, chuckling softly, sinking his nose under his jaw. He nuzzles into his neck while holding onto his petite omega’s waist with tender. Small noises escapes Junmyeon’s throat, his fists pawing Yifan’s clothed torso as he leaves little nips across his warm skin.

 

By the time Junmyeon quiets down, his fleshy cheek pressed against his beating organ, a sleepy smile finds its way to Yifan’s face as he wraps his arms around him a little tighter. Then, he becomes deadly worried. If Junmyeon hid the pain from him for three years, does it mean it’s serious… ? Yifan cradles the back of his omega’s head closely and his other arm tightening around his middle.

 

They really need to see the doctor. What if… What if they can’t have another baby? “Fan…” He peers down to his omega after hearing his raspy voice. He forces out a smile, caressing the spot under his left eye with his thumb, “Hm?” Junmyeon inches closer, closing the tiniest gap between their squished bodies, resting a fist on his sternum before playing with the buttons on his shirt, “I… I think I’ll stop taking the suppressants…”

 

Yifan blinks in confusion, “What?” Junmyeon notes the expression on the alpha’s face and he’s back to stare at the buttons again, “I want to face my heat naturally… If it’s okay for you… ?” Yifan lifts his face gently, staring into those beautiful orbs despite his omega being sleepy, “Other alphas… They… They’ll advance on you if I’m not there with you.” Junmyeon pouts, “Be with me, then.”

 

Yifan blinks once again, unable to utter out a word. Junmyeon then sighs a bit regretfully, “I’m sorry for telling you this right now but ever since we had Sophia, those suppressants are showing side effects… I keep having headaches and feeling nauseous… And my lower abdomen hurts a lot…” Yifan increases his grip around his omega, feeling apprehensive and uneasy at the same time, “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner…”

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to bother you—”

 

“Don’t say that. Don’t apologize. It’s my fault. I should’ve taken better care of you. This is my fault.”

 

“No, Yifan—”

 

Yifan slot their mouths together, completely shutting him up. Because of his heat nearing, Junmyeon is very compliant. His arms drape around his alpha’s neck loosely around their second kiss. When he feels his alpha’s hand resting on his hip, warmth seeps through there until it goes all over up to his neck and face. He knows his body wants more but he stops himself, knowing it will do no good.

 

“I’ll wait,” Yifan presses a long kiss on his forehead and smiles down to him sweetly, “I can’t imagine a life without you so please,” He hugs his omega closely, tangling their legs together, “Don’t leave me.” Junmyeon tears up a little before he smiles, making himself smaller so that he can fit into Yifan’s arms before planting a kiss near to Yifan’s pulse on his neck, “I won’t…” A flush peppers on Yifan’s cheeks but he pays no attention to it as he smiles wide, satisfied.

 

Few minutes pass by, they sleep in peace, their calm heartbeats becoming their lullaby.

 


	3. sequel for the previous sequel.

* * *

  

“Hey, Sophie,” Nine year old Sehun sits next to the four year old girl before displaying an empty page of his sketching book in front of them, “Let’s draw!” Sophia blinks up to her brother, “Draw? Again?” Sehun nods twice with apparent enthusiasm as he drops the crayons and colour pencils from his big pencil case, “Un. Let’s draw our family!” He gives his sister a black crayon which is half of its original size, “Let’s start with Baba, okay?”

 

Sophia silently nods before she admiringly watches her brother drawing a house at the bottom end of the blank page, her gaze following her brother’s hand as he draws a rectangular box before he drags the blunt tip of the black crayon to form a triangle. Both hear the pitter-patter of little feet running fast from afar. Sehun ignores it while Sophia lifts up her sight from her brother’s doodles to the sound of the playroom’s door opening.

 

“Sophie! Wanna play football with me?”

 

Jongin pants as he asks, totally breathless from running straight from the living room to get the football which is now in his hands. He smiles brightly as he waits for her answer. Sophia mirrors her brother’s expression and she’s about to agree— “No! Sophie wants to draw with me!” Sehun exclaims out loud, frowning to his elder twin. Jongin does the same, “But Sophie wants to play with me.” The younger twin quirks a questioning brow, “Really? I didn’t hear her saying that though?”

 

Jongin stomps to Sehun’s way after throwing the football mindlessly which thankfully doesn’t hit Sophia’s face as she catches it. She stares the ball for a while with interest before shifting her gaze to her brothers who are now bickering. “Football isn’t for girls, Jongin. You should know that,” Sehun sasses, scowling up to his elder twin. “Well, our sister is different, Sehun. You always force her to draw with you,” Jongin spats, liking the defeated face of his younger twin.

 

“Sophie will get hurt if you play football with her. You always kick the ball so hard and I always get the ball to my face!”

 

Sophia knows where this is going. She has seen this type of conversation between her brothers a little too much. Her brothers always fight for her attention. She loves to spend her time with both of them but they always end up fighting as they try to peel her away by grabbing both of her hands where she will always cry at the end. Their parents have scolded her brothers a lot but it’s still the same. Sophia stares at them again, her lips slightly pulled into a small pout. She parts her mouth to speak but…

 

“Well you always draw the same thing over and over and over again and I’m annoyed of it!”

 

Sehun seems to be really hurt by this but he doesn’t want to give up. He tries to think other things but Jongin beats him to it, “You never let me to play with Sophie!” Jongin, now sitting in front of his younger twin with a deep frown on his forehead, glares at him. “You do the same thing to me too!” Sophia knows this will continue to a mouth fight. So she decides to leave her brothers. Silently heading to the exit, Sophia glances at them once again.

 

Her brothers have their foreheads meeting each other now as they’re growling, spatting petty things which can only be understood by them both. She rolls her eyes before closing the door as quietly as possible. She heads to the master bedroom, letting out a yawn as she searches for her parents but they’re not in there. She huffs quietly before heading to the toilet on her own, wanting to pee. 

 

Downstairs, at the lounge, the mated pair are currently snuggled up with one another.

 

“Mm,” Junmyeon emits a tiny whine as he parts away with much force to breathe or else Yifan won’t let him. The alpha blindly searches for his lips once he takes a glance on him. Junmyeon easily gives in after Yifan cradles the back of his head to bring him forward. Few minutes later, he makes a noise of contentment in his throat as Yifan presses pecks all over his neck after their deep kisses.

 

“I love Saturday mornings,” Yifan mumbles against the cold skin which consists of few fading and recent love bites, his arm curling tighter around his omega’s middle while his other hand is tucked under Junmyeon’s jaw, his thumb resting under his omega’s chin to have his head tipped upwards, “And I love you.” He can feel the skin becoming warm. Yifan smiles, pleased, before leaning away slowly, his head all hazy from their kisses earlier.

 

Junmyeon feels the same, his mind fuzzy and body feeling light. Both deserve a rest like this after a hectic days of work and keeping the house from falling upside down. The children will find them to keep themselves company any moment now so it’s better not to waste their alone time with each other. It’s kind of their healing moment. Yifan lets his omega to hold a side of his face as they gaze into each other’s orbs in silence and with warm smiles.

 

“I think spending time with you isn’t enough these days…”

 

Junmyeon complains, his fist resting on his alpha’s belly as he peppers kisses against the taller male’s sharp jawline, his other hand being held by Yifan which is resting against the alpha’s beating organ. Said male sighs above his ear, somewhat agreeing to his omega. An invisible bulb goes off above Yifan’s head. He cradles Junmyeon’s face as he suggests, “Let’s go for a holiday?” His omega blinks so softly as he sends a questioning gaze to him.

 

“We could go to one of the countries you’ve listed on your bucket list,” Yifan nuzzles his nose into Junmyeon’s soft hair as Junmyeon continues being silent, his mate’s pleasing scent always calming his soul, “This time, we can go to Paris.” Junmyeon smiles as he noses under his alpha’s jaw, “Can we go to LA? I always wanted to go there…” Yifan knows how much his omega loves the place even though he hasn’t even gone there before.

 

A certain romance movie which is Junmyeon’s favourite was filmed there. He knows his omega must be wanting to go there so badly. So he agrees, “Sure. We can go this November.” Junmyeon whines, inching nearer, “It’ll be cold…” Yifan rakes his digits into the shorter male’s soft hair before dropping a kiss atop his head, “I’ll be there to warm you up.” Junmyeon smiles against his alpha’s shirt as his cheeks wonderfully burns.

 

But the smile dies down once he remembers the children. He cranes his neck upwards, wrapping his arms around Yifan’s waist as he questions, “How about the kids?” Yifan already has the answer, “We’ll talk to them first and if they agree, I’ll tell our parents about it.” Junmyeon frowns in worry, “If they don’t… ?” Yifan notices his distress so he smiles down to him, continuing patting his hair, “If they don’t,” He leans downward and nudges their noses together, “I’ll figure something out.”

 

Junmyeon sighs in relief. It’s not that he doesn’t want the children to come with them. They will bring their kids no matter where they go. It’s just that… He really wants to spend some days with Yifan… Alone… His alpha seems to understand and Junmyeon is really thankful for that. He brings his limbs upwards to circle around Yifan’s neck, sending him a shy smile before bringing their faces closer.

 

Yifan peers down to his mouth before up to his eyes, wondering what he’s going to do. “You’re the best husband in the world. I love you,” Junmyeon smiles again before being the first to lean forward to have their lips to meet. Yifan hums lowly in his throat, arms travelling all the way around Junmyeon’s middle once again, caressing his back which earns him a soft feeble moan of satisfaction from his omega.

 

Junmyeon tenderly fists a handful of his mate’s hair once their tongues meet again, their breath getting heavier as their soft kiss intensifies once again. Yifan tilts his head to wander in deeper which causes Junmyeon to melt completely. A light weight settling in between them startles the pair greatly. They part away, sharing a heated gaze before peering down only to see their daughter comfortably snuggled between them.

 

“Hi there,” Yifan greets first after calming himself down, glancing at his breathless mate for a second before down to Sophia again, “Are you hungry, Sophie?” The little girl shakes her head after she yawns cutely, resting her head against her male mother’s chest, “Sleepy… Hunnie oppa and Nini oppa fighting…” Junmyeon automatically becomes worried like how mothers will be, “Fighting? What are they fighting about, Sophie?”

 

The girl looks up, sleep evident in her eyes, “Hunnie oppa want me to draw with him but Nini oppa want me to play football with him… I just got away to be with Baba and Mama.” Yifan laughs upon hearing this. The twins are so cute, trying to get their younger sister’s attention but the little one just gets away from them. “What’s so funny? Our sons are fighting, Yifan.” Said male smiles apologetically before saying, “I don’t think they’re physically fighting, Junmyeon. Remember how we punished them last time?”

 

Junmyeon remembers of course. The last time the twins had a fist fight (to get Sophia’s attention) for the third time a few months ago, the parents had to separate them by force before strictly telling them to sit next to each other, facing the adults. Yifan then ordered the twins to hit them, startling everyone (except little Sophia because she was only three). Junmyeon still remembered how the boys’ faces screamed of surprise as their eyes turn wide.

 

Yifan strongly repeated to hit them because hey, they just punched each other, right?

 

The boys ended up crying, the parents listening to their sobs of not wanting to hit them. They end up clinging against Junmyeon’s sides as they sob into his shirt, with Yifan lecturing them that siblings/family must not hit each other no matter how angry or upset you are with them. The twins eventually apologized with one another with teary eyes. Until now, Junmyeon is amazed on Yifan’s way of parenting. He feels proud to have Yifan as their father.

 

“You’re right,” Junmyeon smiles briefly, “I don’t think they’ll do that again after what you did.” Yifan briefly raises both of his brows to show he agrees. He reaches out a hand to pat Sophia’s hair to lull her to sleep, smiling fondly down to their daughter. Junmyeon does the same, positioning her properly onto his lap before scooting close to Yifan. He casts a worried glance upstairs, wondering what the twins are doing now.

 

“Don’t worry,” Yifan cups his cheek before making his omega to face him, “They’ll come downstairs in a while to whine at us.” Junmyeon chuckles as he already imagines the whiny boys, securing his arms around little Sophia who has successfully dozed off. “You look really cute when you smile,” Yifan blurts out suddenly. Junmyeon only blushes as he lowers his head until his mouth touches Sophia’s head, having a shy smile on his lips.

 

“Hey,” Yifan cups his mate’s chin with his forefinger to face him. The sight of Junmyeon’s pink cheeks are really, really endearing until he can’t help but to kiss him again. Junmyeon moves against his alpha’s lips so tenderly and so teasingly, sending a pleasant shudder travelling down to Yifan’s spine. He throws an arm around his omega’s neck and presses his lips harder against the soft ones, earning a soft long whine, his other hand continuing to pat their daughter’s hair.

 

“Fan,” Junmyeon calls out breathlessly in between their kisses, can’t able to breathe properly by the intensity of their kisses. “Hm,” Yifan doesn’t pay attention, knowing that Junmyeon wants this anyway, “A lil more,” He lowers his arm from his neck to loop it around his omega’s waist, licking his way into Junmyeon’s mouth once his tilts his head to another side. He’s about to carry his husband to his thigh with Sophia sleeping on Junmyeon’s lap because this isn’t enough, they’re aren’t close enough.

 

He stops though once he hears two loud voices calling out for him. The pair breaks apart and smiles cover their mouths as Yifan’s predication is right. “I’ll start making breakfast,” Junmyeon informs. “I’ll join you in a bit,” He replies while carefully having Sophia into his arms. Junmyeon nods before feeling himself getting pulled closer gently by his nape. A peck lands on his forehead and then, Junmyeon sees his alpha giving him a very rare shy smile.

 

Junmyeon finds himself blushing again before he heads to the kitchen with giddiness. “Babaaa,” Jongin gets to sit next to their father first before Sehun comes crashing onto the couch. They’re about to whine out loud but then, they see Sophia fast asleep. Yifan doesn’t say anything as the twins watch their sister sleeping in his arms. “Jongin isn’t letting me to draw with her,” Sehun pouts up to him.

 

“Sehun isn’t letting me to play football with her,” Jongin glares at his younger twin. “Football is for boys!” Sehun whisper-shouts. “Nu-uh, girls can play too!” Jongin replies in the same tone. Yifan sighs quietly as they continue arguing with hushed whispers. “Boys,” He calls as he places his palms on their heads, the boys craning their necks to stare at their father upon his call, “Both of you need to think about Sophie too.”

 

The twins tilt their heads as they stare at their Baba cluelessly. “Sophia is a girl and a girl gets tired easily if they do many things at once. Why don’t you both share your interests together?” The boys peer at one another, down to Sophia before up to their father again. They still don’t seem to understand. Yifan pats Jongin’s hair as he explains, “Sehun and you can draw with Sophie and the next day,” He does the same to Sehun this time, “Jongin and you can play football with her. How does that sound?”

 

The twins exchange looks once more. They ponder at the suggestion as they stare at each other. That doesn’t sound bad. “Can you teach me how to draw?” Jongin asks shyly, picking at the thread on their father’s pants as he tears his gaze away. Sehun blinks twice out of surprise. Yifan tries hard to hold in his squeal. “Of course,” Sehun smiles as Jongin glances at him, “Can you teach me how to play football?” Jongin nods until his head bobs wildly, “Sure!”

 

“Shh,” Yifan hushes him before taking a glimpse at the slumbering Sophia, “Can you both take care of your sister? Baba and Mama will make breakfast.” After Sophia is tucked comfily between her brothers, Yifan heads off to the kitchen hurriedly. He smiles at the sight of his children once he takes a glance on them. “Everything okay?” Junmyeon questions after sensing his alpha’s presence in the kitchen. “Mhm,” Yifan replies as he snakes his arms around his omega’s waist loosely, peering over his omega’s shoulder, “Pancakes again?”

 

Junmyeon chuckles softly, “The kids love them.” Yifan settles his chin on the shorter’s shoulder, still not letting him go, “Don’t you think we’re giving them too much sweets?” Junmyeon shakes his head, noting the taller’s concern in his tone, “They’re kids. They need sugar. I don’t think they’ll eat veggies even if we force them.” Yifan hums, liking the explanation, “I bet they got it from you.” Junmyeon peers up to his side as he questions with a raised brow, “Got what?”

 

Yifan pecks on his nose, “Sweet tooth. I don’t like sweet stuff but I don’t hate them.” Junmyeon chuckles again, softly this time, turning his attention to the pancakes again, “Of course they got it from me. I thought you’ve been warned before when the twins started to demand chocolates from you when they were four.” Yifan tightens his arms around his spouse, caressing his lips slightly against the spot under Junmyeon’s ear just to tease him, “No wonder you taste so sweet.”

 

Junmyeon slaps him on his arm and Yifan slips out a fond laugh to that. “Let me do my work,” Junmyeon grumps, his cheeks changing colours. “I’ll set up the table and make milk for them,” Yifan tells him before he manages to steal a peck on his omega’s lips before scurrying away from getting hit by Junmyeon’s spatula. The omega just smiles after that, shaking his head a little by the alpha’s antics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[fast forward to four years later]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun and Jongin are walking to their younger sister’s school. They will always wait for her by the big gates. Their school is right next to hers so they will always walk their way home together. The boys groan quietly when there are so many cars parked in front of the huge entrance. They squish their way carefully only to see tall people peering inside the school for their children.

 

It’s understandable. School holidays has started today for one week. Their school was packed with cars and parents too. The kids’ parents might want to fetch them and head straight to their holiday destination. The twins stand proudly inside of the school because the security uncle knows about them being siblings with Sophia. It has been five months they have been a sixth grader while their sister is a first grader.

 

They still remember how their sister was quite nervous when their male mother led her to the entrance of her school on the first day. She almost cried too. The boys comforted her though before Yifan could. Junmyeon beamed with proud swelling inside. Sophia kissed on their cheeks before they saw her running into her school. The boys sigh at the memory, both thinking the same thing.

 

“Isn’t that Sophie?”

 

Jongin perks up once he spots her from afar. Sehun squints his eyes to find her among the small students. They’re thirteen now. Their height hasn’t shown any improvement, only being around the level of their male mother’s hips. But Junmyeon wasn’t very happy because he couldn’t see his babies being small anymore. But the twins consoled him, saying that they can protect him and Sophia because they’re going to be tall like their Baba.

 

“Why Sophie isn’t smiling?”

 

Sehun asks his elder twin. Both exchange glances of wonder. Their sister will always smile at the sight of them. Sophia keeps pouting as she holds tightly onto the straps of her backpack. “Sophia!” A shout of her name from behind startles the said girl. “Sophia, wait!” Her bag gets pulled behind and she stops, not wanting to protest or else she will fall. Sophia really doesn’t want to talk to him right now.

 

“What do you say? Will you go out with me?”

 

Sophia doesn’t dare to lift her eyes, “I don’t want to.” The boy, which is her senior, scoffs, “Is it because we’re still kids? Come on.” Sophia only hangs her head lower, not giving him an answer because she clearly stated she didn’t want to. “Let me treat you ice-cream,” The boy grabs her wrist after having enough of the silence. Sophia begs him to let him go tut he doesn’t listen, tugging her harshly to his side.

 

“I said I don’t want to!”

 

Sophia bursts, causing a little commotion between other students. They’re staring at her and him. Whispers start to float around them. Sophia tears up. She cries right there, tears falling down to her cheeks. The boy doesn’t know what to do. “Sophie?!” The girl lifts her head and spots her brothers. She sniffles, “Oppa…” Jongin hugs her after he’s next to his sister, shushing her calmly.

 

Sophia buries her face into her brother’s chest, sniffling harshly. She still hasn’t grown an inch from the past few years unlike her brothers but she doesn’t mind being short because she can be comforted by her family like this. Jongin then looks over to Sehun. His younger twin is gripping hard onto an unknown boy’s wrist, dragging him to their way. “What did you do to our sister?” Sehun demands.

 

The boy tries to grasp away from Sehun’s tight grip as he fakes a lie, “I didn’t do anything. Let me go before I shout for my father!” Jongin gently brings their sister next to the enraged Sehun. He crouches next to the sniffling Sophia, “Tell us, Sophie. What did he do?” Sophia hugs her brother’s neck, eyes never leaving her senior, “He said he wants to go out with me but I said no.”

 

“ _Ow_ , please,” The boy starts to beg when the taller _hyung_ in front of him holds his wrist even tighter, “Let me go. Please. I won’t disturb her again—” “Apologize,” Sehun orders with a strict tone. His voice holds so much power until Jongin stares at his younger twin with slight surprise. “I said I won’t disturb her again, let me go—” “I’ll bring you to your principal if you continue being stubborn,” Sehun pulls the boy close to him before turning him to Sophia’s way.

 

The girl only hides her face into Jongin’s neck. “I-I’m sorry,” The boy stammers. “Again.” The boy glares tearily up to Sehun who isn’t satisfied. “Sophie, look at him.” Sophia does what Sehun says. “I’m sorry.” Sophia only nods. Sehun frees the boy and sees him running away. He swears he hears a sniffle coming from the boy but he doesn’t care. “Are you okay, Sophie?” Sehun kneels next to their sister as he cradles her small face.

 

“Don’t cry. Oppa is here,” Sehun wipes away her fallen tears before sending her s soft smile. Jongin hugs her small waist, “Me too. We’re here for you.” Sophia smiles wide with teary eyes, “Thank you. I love you, Jongin oppa and Sehun oppa.” The boys then proudly hold each of her small hands as they head out together, the spectators cooing over them. Sophia has a big smile on her face. It’s a surprise that no teachers came rushing down when Sehun held the boy earlier. It’s better this way anyway.

 

///

 

Junmyeon has one last step to finish his yoga exercise for his pelvic pain. It has been four whole years he started it. His body, mostly down there, are showing positive effects. He wants to thank his doctor for sharing this information. As he does the upward salute for the fifth time, he breathes calmly as he closes his eyes, thinking of his alpha’s pleased expression once he tells his mate that he’s ready—

 

A surprise gasp leaves his mouth, his arms lowering instantly once a pair of strong limbs circles him from the back without any warning. “Yifan?” The male stays silent, his chin resting comfortably on his shoulder as he continues to back-hug. “Yifan, I’m sticky and sweating a bit. Can you let me go?” Junmyeon tries to peel off the latter’s locked hands on his stomach, still a little shocked by his sudden appearance.

 

He was so deep into his yoga exercises until he hasn’t even sensed the alpha’s scent heading towards him. When his alpha doesn’t budge, Junmyeon tries to look behind him. But he doesn’t have to as Yifan already turns him around, arms back to circle around him somewhat strongly. “Do you know how hard it is to control myself from watching you doing these exercises with some of the suggestive poses?” Junmyeon blushes profusely as his alpha nips on the tip of his left ear, their bodies pressed close.

 

“Yi-Yifan, wait,” He hears a whine from the other as he cups Yifan’s face. He sends Yifan an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to kiss me when I’m sweaty like this—” “Liar. You don’t even sweat that much,” Yifan mushes their foreheads together, gazing into his omega’s orbs with a pleading gaze. He knows he’s telling the truth once his mate avoids his eyes. When Junmyeon continues being quiet, Yifan sighs as he leaves his arms.

 

He cups his omega’s face this time, startled orbs meeting with his, “Junmyeon, it’s been four years…” He hears the shorter swallowing loudly before he covers his hands on his own small ones. “Yifan, I have something to tell you.” The alpha can sense immediate anxiousness hanging in the air so he soothes his omega by tracing comforting circles on Junmyeon’s soft cheeks, “What is it?”

 

He doesn’t understand why the younger male’s cheeks are pinking but then Junmyeon breaks it to him, “I’m ready to have another baby with you.” Yifan blinks once. Twice. Thrice. His eyes changes into delight but in a split second, his eyes are sad again, his tone all soft, almost fragile, “The last time you said that, you cried… I don’t want you to cry…” Junmyeon strongly resists to remember the memory from three years ago.

 

Back then, he thought he was ready. He wasn’t. “I’m sure this time,” Junmyeon snakes his short limbs around his alpha’s middle before tiptoeing to press a kiss against his mouth. He’s pleased when his alpha pours his love into their kiss as it gets passionate. Junmyeon stumbles a few steps back as Yifan walks forward. He knows they will end up at the couch but before he can, he breaks away much to Yifan’s dismay.

 

“Yifan, wait— I-I have to tell you something else,” He weakly states as large hands maps his skin underneath his shirt, teeth littering marks against the skin of his neck so deeply. “I’m listening,” Yifan mumbles against the love bites before he goes upwards, mouthing underneath Junmyeon’s ear which is his omega’s weakest spot. He misses being this close with Junmyeon at random times, not only during his heat.

 

Speaking of his heat, Junmyeon smells a little sweeter today. “I, nnh,” Junmyeon melts as Yifan grazes deeply on his weak spot, legs going all jelly but he grips onto the taller’s shirt from turning into a puddle of goo, “The kids will have one week sc-school holidays starting from to-today.” Yifan hums affirmative as he brings his mouth at the base of his omega’s neck where the bond is, now officially having a tight grip on his mate’s hips because he will be extremely submissive and abnormally weak whenever he touches or mouths there.

 

“I… I want to send them to our parents,” Junmyeon barely breathes, tone heavy with submission as he presses his face into the hollow of Yifan’s neck and shoulder, wanting to surrender already but he has one last thing to say, “I-I’ll have my heat tonight…” He drapes himself against Yifan, his rich dominant pheromones completely affecting him, unable to stand on his feet any longer.

 

Yifan withdraws his lips from his mate’s heated skin in surprise before finally noticing his current condition. He brings themselves to the couch behind them in hurry, gingerly settling his mate atop of his lap, crooning comforting words into Junmyeon’s ear as he rubs his back up and down in a repetitive motion. He wants to rip off the yoga pants because it’s so disturbing but right now, Junmyeon needs his comfort.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He mumbles against his hair, “I didn’t mean to make you weak like this…” Junmyeon breathes heavily as he peers up to his spouse with a meek smile, “It’s my fault to keep you waiting…” Yifan tightens his arms around him, shaking his head, “It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault. I should’ve been patient.” Junmyeon lets his alpha to ramble on how sorry he feels.

 

He loves hearing the deep tone of his voice. It’s soothing. But listening to his alpha apologizing isn’t making him to feel good. He straddles Yifan, surprising the other a little by the sudden movement. “No need protection for tonight,” He murmurs against his alpha’s neck, wanting to be pampered all of a sudden. He knows it’s just the pre-heat doings. Yifan beams. They’re finally going to make another child.

 

“I promise this will our last baby,” He lifts Junmyeon’s face and spots the need in those hooded eyes. He acknowledges it’s the pre-heat which causes Junmyeon to be like this. “Yifan,” The omega presses his face into his chest, rubbing his scent all over the alpha. Yifan only smiles, carding his digits into Junmyeon’s hair overfondly. He then becomes worried. “Are you sure you can carry this time?” Junmyeon is in his early thirties now.

 

The risk of miscarriage is high but there are high possibilities of easy conceiving too. “You do know omegas are mostly fertile around this age so yes,” Junmyeon looks at him with confidence before smiling, “I’m sure.” Yifan feels glad. He kisses Junmyeon. His omega pushes down his weight onto him. Yifan groans as he parts away, having difficulty in breathing. Omegas in pre-heat are either totally needy as fuck or daring as hell. In his mate’s case, he’s both.

 

Sometimes he has to pin Junmyeon down so that his omega won’t rile him up any further. “Yifan,” Junmyeon hugs his neck before brushing his lips against his earlobe, “I want you to touch me…” This time, he doesn’t want to stop Junmyeon. He wants to tease him instead. “Touch you where, hm?” He latches his lips against Junmyeon’s skin, hands resting steadily on his hips to keep him in place.

 

“Yifan,” His omega whines, wantonly. Oh how much he loves needy Junmyeon. He knows what exactly Junmyeon wants from him. He purposely stays silent. Junmyeon has had enough so he takes his alpha’s hand and begins to touch himself against yoga pants. Both gasp, Yifan on how hard his mate is and Junmyeon on how good it feels. “Here… ?” Yifan asks against his omega’s mouth who’s clearly upset because Junmyeon keeps moving away.

 

But he enjoys the little sounds Junmyeon makes as he palms himself with his hand. “Please… Just,” Junmyeon knows he will hate himself after this and he will definitely blame the pre-heat which makes him to be this shameless like this but right now, he doesn’t care about it one bit as he pleads, “Touch me, please…” Yifan scoops him up before heading straight to their bedroom, with Junmyeon whining for attention in his arms.

 

Mated pairs will be sexually active until both of them reach their fifties. The desire to mate will die down on its own. Unless they consume a certain pill to ‘feel’ it. Yifan sits at the edge of their mattress, with Junmyeon kissing him at once, still straddled on his thighs. He gradually complies while having a safe hand on his back. Yifan mumbles after a while, “You sure you want this… ?” Junmyeon nods mindlessly, breaths laboured.

 

If the pre-heat isn’t taken care of properly or not at all, it will ascend to full heat. Yifan has known about this matter years ago when they have had their first heat together. That will be not good because their children are most probably minutes from reaching home. He finally gets to wrench off the disturbing piece of clothing from his omega as Junmyeon stands on his knees to make it easier, his omega peering down to him with needy eyes with his small hands on the base of his neck.

 

Yifan fixes his gaze on the beauty as he slides down his omega’s underwear painstakingly slow, purposely brushing the pad of his fingers against his smooth legs. Junmyeon still looks young despite his age. His body hasn’t changed that much either, still petite. He has become flexible ever since he started doing yoga. After getting him totally bare beneath his waist, Junmyeon returns to sit in between his legs, his bare erection nudging with his visible tent.

 

“Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks are red, his lips are slightly parted as he breaths in and out heavily, the tip of his pink tongue peeking out, expression all lewd. It sends a twitch down there as Yifan keeps staring. He hurriedly takes out his own hard-on before cradling Junmyeon’s stiff one. His omega gasps softly as he leans into his torso, hands gripping hard onto his shoulders as Yifan starts to stroke them slowly, wanting his omega to get used at the feeling.

 

Yifan never urges Junmyeon no matter how needy his omega is. He’s always slow, careful and gentle. “Yifan, faster,” Junmyeon kisses on his alpha’s throat, unknowingly causing the other to blush by the gesture. The omega twitches and jerks and shudders in his hold once he fastens the pace, same goes to his small body. Yifan croons into his ears from time to time even though he feels himself nearing.

 

“Mmh, ah, Fan,” Junmyeon moans against his alpha’s cheek, wanting to kiss him but is unable to do so by the current feeling where he’s so close, _so close_ to the edge. Yifan finds his lips as he leans downward before melding their lips together, wanting this session to be a bit longer but he’s close. Both moan at the feeling, pleasure wrapping around them as they’re near.

 

Junmyeon can’t stay still. He fists and un-fists his alpha’s shirt, arms settling around the latter’s neck for a moment before they’re back around Yifan’s waist, gasping and moaning into his mouth at the same time, legs shuddering aggressively. He’s always like this whenever he’s about to come. Yifan hugs him close with a palm on Junmyeon’s back as they make a mess between their bodies, both spilling into his hand.

 

His mate pants against his collarbone, whining once he retrieves his hand down there to take the tissues from the dresser. “Thank you…” Yifan blushes again once a kiss is pressed against his throat while he’s cleaning them. “Don’t thank me,” He noses into Junmyeon’s warm cheek who only sighs in response, “It’s my responsibility to take care of you.” His omega hums before slowly letting their mouths to meet briefly.

 

“I want to build my nest… Can you take care of the kids… ?”

 

Yifan unknowingly searches for his lips and he remembers to answer, “Sure… Rest well,” before having a lazy lip-lock, unable to let him go. Not when Junmyeon smells so, so sweet like this. He badly wants to stay by his side. They don’t know how much time has passed until they hear their children’s loud voices declaring they’re home. “I don’t want you to go…” Yifan weakens by his omega’s whine.

 

The shorter’s forehead is pressed against his neck as the omega nuzzles his nose onto the alpha’s collarbone so needily. “I have to,” Yifan rubs Junmyeon’s back for a moment before pulling him away heavyheartedly, “I’ll tell the kids about sending them to their grandparents. You just rest,” He leaves a chaste kiss on his head after cupping his face. “Fine…” Junmyeon untangles himself before moving to the middle of the mattress.

 

Yifan swallows the lump in his throat slowly once he witnesses his omega discarding the only clothing he has for his top so elegantly, so slowly, arms straightening before the hem of his shirt riles upwards from his waist till it pools around his upper torso, making Yifan to have a nice view of his mate’s white skin marred with love bites here and there before Junmyeon throws it away off the bed, immediately curling himself under the thick duvet comfortably.

 

“The kids are waiting,” Junmyeon mumbles tiredly, knowing he’s being stared at. “Ah, yes,” Yifan awkwardly shuffles to his feet, registering the fact that his mate is completely bare under the covers. It’s understandable though. Junmyeon loves to be naked when summer is nearing. “The children and your parents might want to see you,” He leans down as he pats Junmyeon’s hair affectionately, “Will it be okay for you?”

 

He sees him nodding. “Sleep well,” He kisses on his hair before heading to their wardrobe to get another washed shirt and trousers. He takes Junmyeon’s and his dirty ones, throwing it to the laundry bin before he closes the door after having one last glance on the small lump on the bed. He can only see Junmyeon after they’re alone. Or else Junmyeon’s heat will strike both of them to the fullest if he nears his omega again.

 

It will be not good because they have kids to take care of. Yifan will help him later no matter how much he wants to stay by Junmyeon’s side right now. “Hey,” He greets the children once he reaches downstairs, taking their attention from the TV, “Let’s have lunch?” The twins scramble to the dining table. Yifan shakes his head with a small chuckle. The twins are growing so he understands.

 

A couple of years later, their dynamics will start to manifest. Both are showing signs of being alphas, except for Jongin. He seems to react like a beta. “Baba,” Sophia takes his attention by tugging his hand, craning her neck upwards so that she can see him clearly. Yifan squats in front of her, taking both of her small hands, noticing her eyes are a little swollen, “Yes, baby?”

 

Sophia stares around the house, noticing something is off by the look on her face, “Where’s Mama?” Yifan calmly replies with a sad gaze, “Mama is sick, Sophie. He told me to take care of you for today.” Tears fill up Sophia’s pretty eyes and Yifan almost panics, “I-It’s nothing serious, baby. Please don’t cry…” The little girl nods as she bites on her lower lip, walking into his chest to be embraced. Yifan knows how attached she is to Junmyeon.

 

His heart aches as he thinks about informing them about staying over at their grandparents for one whole week. Sophia will definitely disagree at first. “Let’s go? Your brothers must be really hungry,” Yifan carries her at the end which Sophia is grateful for that. Sehun angrily takes a bite of a chicken leg as he mutters, “I’m keeping an eye on that guy. I’ll never let him near Sophie.”

 

Yifan frowns, wondering what the younger twin is talking about, “What’s the matter?” Jongin gulps his water before settling the cup quite loudly on the table top as he stares at his father, “Some fourth grader tried to woo Sophie.” Yifan’s thick brows furrows together very deeply at the news, rage fueling inside of him. Even the twins can feel it. They can feel their father’s deathly overprotective aura. “Did he do anything to you, Sophia?” Yifan asks with calmness even though his face shows the opposite.

 

Sophia ducks her head lower, not affected by the dominant pheromones but feeling embarrassed that she can’t protect herself. “We threatened him to take him to the principal,” Sehun grumbles while munching on his rice. If only Junmyeon was there, he would have told the younger twin not to talk with his mouth full. “He ran away after Sehun made him to apologize,” Jongin continues, doing the same as his brother.

 

Sophia stays silent, smiling a little. Yifan sees this. He feels so proud to have the twins protecting their sister. He must tell this to his omega later. First of all, he needs to tell the kids about the thing they discussed earlier. “I’m very proud of you both,” He pats on both of their heads, earning grins in reply, “If this happens again, tell me. I’ll meet the principal at once.” The twins nod aggressively, totally agreeing to their father.

 

“I have something to tell you,” Yifan begins after his children are almost emptying their plates. He sends them a warm smile after taking notice of their anxious faces, “None of you did any wrong,” He seems them sighing in relief, little bodies slumping after getting know that, “One week school holidays have started, right?” They nod simultaneously, wondering where the conversation is going.

 

“How about the three of you spend your holidays at Grandpa’s house?”

 

The boys brightens at this. It has been a long while they went outside. The family of five will only travel when they have long school holidays. They’re about to cheer out loud after exchanging looks of happiness but not until they hear their sister’s voice which is laced with apparent wetness, “I’m not leaving until I see Mama.” Their faces drop into worry within a second. They just realize their male mother isn’t with them.

 

“What happened to Mama?”

 

“Yeah, where is he? We didn’t even see him at all!”

 

Yifan calms the agitated Jongin by patting on his head, “Nothing happened to Mama,” He says as he eyes the worried-looking Sehun, “He’s sick, that’s all,” before he gazes at Sophia, leaving his hand from Jongin, “Yes. All of you can see him before you leave—” “I want to see Mama right now,” Sophia interrupts, surprising all of them because the little girl never done that before.

 

She’s glaring down to her emptied plate, fingers fiddling with the tablecloth, her lips pursed tightly. **_Just like Junmyeon_** , Yifan mentally states. His omega always have that habit whenever he’s upset, angry or not satisfied. “You can, Sophie. All of you can but take a bath first, alright?” The little girl jumps off the table after taking her plate before dumping them to the sink carefully.

 

They then witness the girl going upstairs. “I hope Sophie is okay,” Sehun murmurs after excusing himself from the table. “She’s the closest with Mama,” Jongin eyes worriedly to his father before doing the same as the younger twin. Yifan drags a palm over his face as he sighs. Sophia can’t be consoled unless it’s Junmyeon. Yifan heads between the twins who are struggling to take the soap to wash the dishes, both on their tippy toes.

 

“Pack your clothes,” He shoos them off gently from the sink with a chuckle, “Let Baba wash them.” The twins grunt in annoyance, most probably because of their height. Yifan huffs out a small laugh. He knows they will be tall like him one day. They just have to be patient but he understands that sometimes it can be irritating. “Mama?” Sophia is breathless as she calls out for her male mother.

 

She’s showered and has already prepared, her backpack settled on the bed before she ran here to the master bedroom. When she hears no answer, she heads inside, leaving the door open. Sophia spots a mountain full of shirts on the mattress, mostly her Baba’s. “Mama?” She climbs onto the mattress carefully after spotting a mop of messy black hair. The eight year old kneels next to her male mother, reaching out a hand to pat his hair.

 

Junmyeon stirs after three pats. He lifts his head sluggishly, blinking eyes meeting with worried ones, “Sophie… ?” Sophia scoots closer, eyes watering just by how gruff her male mother’s voice sounds, “Mama, you’re sick?” Junmyeon is thankful he wore clothes before he tucked himself under the nest he made. He pulls his baby girl into his chest weakly after moving some of the shirts to the other side, Sophia curling against him almost immediately.

 

“I’m okay,” He mumbles, mouth moving against her hair, somewhat feeling better by his daughter’s presence. “Baba said we’ll be going to stay over at Grandpa’s house for one week,” Sophia gazes up to him with teary eyes which sends painful throbs inside of Junmyeon’s chest, “Will you be okay, Mama?” He kisses on her small nose before patting her hair to comfort her, “I’ll be okay, baby. Baba will take good care of me. Don’t you worry, okay? Spend your holidays with your brothers and you grandparents to the fullest. It’s been a while you all went out, right?”

 

Sophia hums, tucking herself under Junmyeon’s jaw, swinging a short arm around his waist. Junmyeon smiles as he pats on her back. She got the clinginess from him, there’s no doubt about that. “Mama?” Two curious voices whisper at the door. “Come in, boys.” Jongin and Sehun jumps onto the bed before they swiftly notice their sister in their male mother’s hold. They lower their voices as they ask questions.

 

“Mama, you okay?”

 

“Baba said you’re sick. Is that true?”

 

“Why are you asking that, Jongin? Can’t you see how horrible Mama looks like right now?”

 

“Boys…”

 

Junmyeon calls for them meekly after Sophia whines against his neck. He totally has no energy to stop them if they ever argue in front of him right now. “Sorry, Mama.” Both apologize at the same time. Junmyeon lets out a small smile. He really does feel better after his kids are here. “Where’s Baba… ?” Sehun answers for him as the boy plays with his hair which is oddly soothing, “Baba said he wants to call Grandpa. He must be talking with him now.”

 

Junmyeon hums. He reaches out a hand to the elder twin and smiles when the boy scoots closer, kneeling next to Sehun, “Anything happened today at school… ?” The twins tell him about the guy who tried to woo Sophia. Sophia is long gone to her dreamland, dreaming about flying unicorns. “Baba was so angry when we told him,” Jongin informs. Sehun nods his head twice, inwardly showing that his elder twin is telling the truth.

 

“I’m so proud of you both,” Junmyeon, with all of his energy, tries to kiss their heads. “No, no, you shouldn’t get up,” The boys hold him down on the mattress as Sehun sternly orders him, faces all cutely worried. “We can get our kiss later after you’re okay,” Jongin comments a second later, smiling softly down to him. Oh how much he loves his children. He sends them the brightest smile he can at the moment before he says, “Let’s sleep… ? I don’t think I’ll be able to send you off later…”

 

The boys shake their heads, “It’s okay, Mama.” They share another smile before Jongin heads to the other side after pushing some clothes away to their feet. Sehun stays next to his slumbering sister, hugging her from the back to keep her warm. He feels kind of cold ever since he came into his parents’ bedroom. It’s weird because summer is nearing and it’s supposed to feel hot but Sehun doesn’t ponder it too much.

 

Junmyeon lays on his back, patting Jongin on his belly and his other hand patting Sehun’s hair. Oh how he yearns for Yifan to be at his side right now… But his heat will definitely react if his alpha ever steps into their bedroom. Their kids won’t be affected because they’re his own flesh and blood. By the end of the year, the twins will be educated about estrus cycle at school. He and Yifan must have ‘the talk’ with them after they end their sixth grade.

 

For now, he wants to treat them like babies. A small part of him wishes his children will never grow up. But of course, he has to accept reality. Junmyeon wants to cherish how small and how young they are, wanting to give them the happiness they deserve. As he thinks about Yifan, he succumbs into a deep sleep, content of having his children huddled close next to him.

 

///

 

“Good evening,” Yifan bows slightly to Junmyeon’s alpha parent. “How is he?” Mr Kim questions at once after taking a seat at the three-seater couch, making himself comfortable. “Why do you have to ask an obvious question,” Mrs Kim, an omega, hisses towards her husband. Yifan only chuckles sadly as Mr Kim shrugs his shoulders. “You didn’t check on him at all?” Yifan nods at the elder alpha’s question, looking away somewhat uncomfortably from his in-laws.

 

“Stop asking him questions,” The elder omega scolds her husband before carefully heading next to Yifan’s side, “Are you okay, dear?” Yifan decides to be honest, bringing her to the stairway, feeling himself shaking a little after catching a certain sweet smell, “I miss him, Mother.” Mrs Kim only coos as she pats twice on his back, “We’ll take the kids right now. I know you’ll take good care of Junmyeon.”

 

She hugs the tall alpha who replies weakly. She knows her son-in-law must have had a strong resistance to head upstairs since her grandchildren are there. She calls for her husband and together, they head upstairs. Yifan is waiting in anxiousness at the doorway, worried for his mate’s condition. His omega’s heat has been always strong ever since Junmyeon quit taking the suppressants.

 

It will take hours for his heat to subside before another wave hits him again. It’s still the same until now. Yifan sighs, can’t wait to be by his side. His children’s backpacks are already loaded at the backseat of his father-in-law’s car. He can feel his omega’s discomfort from here. He assumes his parents have wakened him up. Yifan tries to breathe to calm his worry and his anxiousness.

 

Junmyeon kisses the sleepy twins’ heads goodbye before weakly wishing them not to get hurt. Jongin and Sehun, still half-asleep, sloppily leaves a kiss on each of Junmyeon’s blotchy cheeks. As for Sophia, she purposely feigns sleep, clutching onto her male mother’s shirt tightly. “Sophie, baby,” Junmyeon coos, patting her hair before pressing a kiss on her forehead, “It’s time to go. I know you’re awake.”

 

Sophia leave a peck on his mouth before she jumps to her grandfather’s arms, the elder alpha letting out a sound of surprise on how quick she was. When Junmyeon hears sniffles from her, his heart aches. “We’ll be going now,” Mrs Kim caresses her son’s messy bangs away, combing them backwards to leave a kiss on his forehead to where Junmyeon only whines but loves it anyway, “Yifan will come here any minute now. Do call me after you feel better, okay?”

 

Junmyeon nods, wanting to get up to send them and his children off but his mother gives him a strict gaze. “Thanks, Mom, Dad…” His father pats on his head with a tender smile, holding Sophia closely. Junmyeon blinks and they’re gone. He becomes emotional thinking about his kids leaving and him not being there sending them off. His eyes pools with water. Junmyeon cocoons himself under the nest promptly,  his whole figure concealing under the bunch of clothes. He hopes his alpha will come here as soon as possible. He wants to be comforted.

 

“Don’t worry,” Mr Kim pats on his granddaughter’s upper back softly after noticing Yifan’s distress (because he saw her crying), “We’ll treat her ice cream.” Mrs Kim almost face-palms. “You should’ve just kept quiet,” She nags to her husband who only mouths, _‘I tried.’_ “We’ll be going now,” The elder woman takes Yifan’s attention, both of her hands full of the sleepy twins’ hands or else she would have hugged her son-in-law by now, “Junmyeon is waiting for you.”

 

Yifan nods. He sends them off safely. With a quick glance on the backseat, he sees the twins’ heads colliding as they continue dozing off. Sophia’s small wave of her hand catches his attention. He smiles briefly as he waves back until the car disappears from his sight. Yifan returns inside after the door automatically locks. As he heads upstairs, Yifan’s body shudders with arousal.

 

He shakes his head frantically, having a tight grip on the stair-rail before he continues walking forward. “Junmyeon?” He closes the bedroom door quietly. The feverish smell of heat reaches him and Yifan almost falls on his knees on how strong it is. It isn’t usually strong like this… Not until he senses the distress hanging in the air. He trudges slowly to the bed, sitting on the edge, waiting for Junmyeon to show any signs of coming out of his nest.

 

The mountain full of clothes moves and he sees his omega’s face poking out. Yifan sends him a tender smile despite the alpha in him wanting to jump on the omega. “Cuddle with me,” Junmyeon mumbles weakly. Yifan gradually complies, carefully slipping under the big nest so that it won’t tumble. His omega greedily presses himself against him, nuzzling into his chest as soon as he’s near.

 

Yifan lets him do what he wants. His omega wants to be pampered and so he pampers him with back rubs and head massages. “Yifan,” Junmyeon whines after a long silence, beginning to feel all hot inside, “Now…” Slowly, Yifan begins to push away the nest bit by bit which is preventing them to move freely. He rubs his front against Junmyeon’s, earning a wanton moan. Yifan unhurriedly searches for his omega’s lips, hands slipping underneath his omega’s shirt, rubbing his back.

 

Junmyeon kisses him first, his arms looping around his neck in a flash. Yifan ruts against him some more, both moaning into each other’s mouth by the friction. “Jun,” He presses neck kisses as he slides down his mate’s bottoms, leaving him bare beneath his waist once again. Junmyeon kicks off his pants once it pools around his ankles and swings a leg around Yifan’s thigh, wanting to be much closer as possible.

 

The alpha groans at this. The omega shudders at the sound. Junmyeon distances away a little, panting, noticing that his alpha is blindly searching for his mouth. He cups Yifan’s face which the alpha finally have his eyes on him, “Please… Take me… I-I can’t handle this…” With that, Yifan presses their lips together again, passionately this time. He palms Junmyeon’s lower back, going lower, lower and lower.

 

Junmyeon gasps into the kiss once he feels Yifan’s hand cradling one of his cheeks down there. Yifan earns a moan as he squeezes the ample flesh which justly fits the palm of his hand. He knows his omega loves it whenever he does this. Junmyeon parts away to breathe once a dry digit prods into his slick hole. Yifan distracts him with kisses even though Junmyeon can hardly focus.

 

When he’s knuckles deep inside Junmyeon, his omega jerks his hips forward and fast to where Yifan emits a low groan. “Yi-Yifan,” His omega keens for him, submission clearly shown as his mate has his head ducking low. Yifan untangles their bodies for a brief moment to wrench off his trousers. He pushes away some of the nest down until it drops to the floor, not wanting them to get dirtied later.

 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon keeps his eyes only on his alpha as the elder male hovers calmly over his small figure, spreading his legs for him. “Junmyeon,” Yifan fixes his gaze only on his omega as he rests an elbow next to his head, his other hand caressing his red cheek affectionately, settling in between his mate’s short legs. He leans downward to drop a peck on his forehead. Junmyeon closes his eyes serenely.

 

He knows his alpha will do this whenever they’re situated like this. A peck on his nose. A peck on his cheeks. Finally, a kiss on his lips. Junmyeon wraps his arms around his alpha. Yifan nudges against the wetted entrance a few times before he enters, intensifying their kiss at the same time. Junmyeon gasps as the girth of his alpha fills him to the brim at one full push, letting out a long delighted whine at the feeling.

 

Yifan licks into his wet cavern, unhurriedly plunging in and out, in and out. Junmyeon totally melts on how careful Yifan is, his arms giving out as he lets them to lay flat on the either side of his head, pheromones reaching to the maximum. Yifan is fully affected by this. His hands comes up to intertwine his fingers with his omega’s before he wallows into Junmyeon with full speed.

 

His omega screams out at the intense pleasure as Yifan fills him up to the hilt with every thrust. He screams once more when Yifan finds his prostate. Junmyeon hooks his legs around his alpha’s waist, increasing the grip of their clasped hands as he lets out sounds of gratification. Yifan huffs and grunts against Junmyeon’s torso every time his omega clenches around him, his forehead pressing firmly against his mate’s collarbone, noticing the sudden tight hold of their hands.

 

He comes fast minutes later. Yifan knows this isn’t the end. “Why is it so strong this time,” Junmyeon whines as he cradles his mate’s face wearily, “Make it stop…” Yifan’s chest hurts at the sight of unshed tears shimmering in his omega’s eyes. “It’ll be okay,” He croons as he nudges their noses together before smiling softly down to his mate, “I’m here.” Junmyeon gazes at his alpha with a teary-eyed smile before he connects their mouths again, the second wave of heat hitting him by the next minute.

 

+++

 

The parents are preparing breakfast together for their children. They’re making french toasts today. Junmyeon sighs, wandering deep in his thoughts. It has been more than two weeks. His heat lasted so long this time. It’s a high chance he should have conceived by now since they rarely got out from the bed during his heat but… There hasn’t been any signs yet. Junmyeon threw up in the middle of the night when he conceived Sophia. It was exactly after two weeks after his heat.

 

Noticing that the omega is unusually quiet, Yifan cradles Junmyeon by his waist with his left arm, bending his body a little while fixing a curious gaze on the shorter, “Aren’t you feeling sick?” Junmyeon lets out a small laugh as he peers up to his alpha, meeting his inquisitive gaze, “You’re so impatient, aren’t you?” Yifan pouts before he follows his mate to the sink, his arms looping around his omega from the back as Junmyeon washes the dishes, “I’ve waited for four years…”

 

Junmyeon apologizes and then, his face falls, “I might not be pregnant but who knows—” “Don’t say that,” Yifan tightens his grip around his omega’s middle, can’t wait to see and to feel Junmyeon’s pudgy tummy again, “I have a feeling you’ll throw up any time now.” Junmyeon chuckles softly, “That sounds so promising.” Yifan nuzzles his nose into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, “Don’t be upset at me for being happy when you throw up later.” Junmyeon turns around after turning off the tap water.

 

He brushes his wet hands onto his apron before looping his arms around his husband’s neck, staring at him with devotingly, “I won’t. You wanted this, didn’t you?” Yifan nods, “How ‘bout you?” Junmyeon nods twice, perching his head against Yifan’s warm chest while smiling softly, “Of course, I do.” They share a kiss but its cut short when the kids come down from the playroom. The parents smile wide upon seeing three hungry kids.

 

During breakfast, Junmyeon can’t help but to think about one thing. Sophia hasn’t asked about wanting a sister yet. It worries Junmyeon a little because what if she gets jealous? What if she doesn’t want one? “Calm down,” Yifan nudges his leg against his omega’s under the table after noticing the distress floating in the air, “Don’t be nervous.” Junmyeon smiles weakly, grateful for the comfort.

 

“Baba, Sehun draws so well! You must look at his drawings later, okay?”

 

Sehun becomes shy as his elder twin compliments on his drawings. “You must see how he plays football too,” Sehun hugs Jongin’s neck with his arm, laughing as his elder twin becomes all shy now. Sophia smiles with glee. Her brothers are no longer fighting for her attention. Every time each of them find new interest, the three of them will be in the playroom, discussing about it. She’s glad.

 

That’s how the parents are feeling right now. Yifan and Junmyeon exchange meaningful glances. They have raised their children well. “Of course we will,” Yifan coos as he pats on Jongin’s head before studying his kids’ delighted faces, feeling so proud that they’re his, “We’ll come upstairs after cleaning the kitchen, okay?” The kids shout out a loud okay in chorus before they dump their plates into the sink just like they’re taught to.

 

Junmyeon lets out a proud smile. Due to their height, they can’t wash the dishes well so Junmyeon has taught them to place their emptied plate to the sink and let him or their Baba wash them. What’s cute though, the kids sometimes try to wash them on their own. “They’re so cute like you,” Yifan kisses on his temple after they’re at the sink, washing the dishes together. Junmyeon giggles as Yifan leaves more kisses on his neck.

 

“Stop,” Junmyeon pushes him away not-so-roughly, “We have work to do.” Yifan complies much to his surprise. Just after they’re done, Junmyeon feels something coming up from the bottom of his stomach. A hand reaches up to latch on Yifan’s forearm, which startles the alpha greatly. “Junmyeon?” Yifan stares at his mate with worry. Junmyeon makes a gagging sound before he runs off to the nearest toilet.

 

Yifan follows after him, a smile already breaking across his mouth. Thank goodness the kids are playing upstairs so they won’t freak out. When he sees Junmyeon near the toilet bowl, Yifan hurriedly goes and crouches next to him, caressing his back once he’s there. “I bet you’re happy now,” Junmyeon heaves as he crashes into Yifan’s chest after wiping his mouth.  “I’m not happy seeing you like this,” Yifan wipes his wet mouth with the back of his hand, “You’re making me feel bad.”

 

Junmyeon pouts, “Sorry…” Yifan smiles it off, “Do you want to test? The kids are upstairs. We can surprise them with the news if it’s positive.” Junmyeon’s chest lurches at the happiness laced in his alpha’s tone. He grins tiredly as his alpha helps him to stand up, “Sure.” After they head to their bedroom, Junmyeon takes the pregnancy kit to the bathroom with him. He breathes out slowly to calm himself after he’s done, still not checking at the results.

 

Yifan is waiting, seated on the edge of their bed. He hopes everything will be okay. If the result is negative, Yifan won’t pressure his mate. Three is enough. The door of the bathroom slams open, startling the hell out of Yifan. He stands up when he notes there’s nothing on his omega’s face but then, the male breaks out into a blinding smile. Yifan knows the result already. He opens his arms and Junmyeon runs to his chest.

 

“Positive,” The omega mumbles into his shirt. A wide smile caresses Yifan’s mouth. He cradles Junmyeon’s face with his palms and gives him a sweet kiss. Junmyeon has tears in his eyes by the time they pull away. “Let’s tell them after we find out the gender?” Junmyeon pouts, “Why? Didn’t you want to tell them?” Yifan smiles affectionately, brushing his mate’s bangs away, “I just thought it’ll be better if we tell them they’re getting a brother or a sister.”

 

“Okay,” Junmyeon hugs him again, always loving the warmth of his alpha, smiling satisfyingly, “I like the sound of that.” Yifan embraces him close, cherishing his omega’s scent. “Let’s go see Sehun’s drawings,” He says after a while when they part away. Junmyeon chortles dotingly, “I bet he got that talent from you.” Yifan flushes a little at that, probably shy Junmyeon presumes, “Of course he does.” He then swings his short arm around Yifan’s back, “And Jongin’s addiction to chicken. He got that from you too.”

 

Yifan is clearly blushing now, cheeks tinted in pink as the male huffs out a soft laugh. Junmyeon’s cheeks hurt because he can’t stop smiling but he doesn’t care. He can sense the happiness radiating in and out of his husband and he’s very happy for that. “Baba, look! I told you Sehun draws well!” Jongin exclaims as he puts up his younger twin’s drawing of a detailed building above his head at the sight of his parents. Junmyeon takes it and sits next to them, throwing praises on how beautiful it is, with Sehun blushing even more.

 

Yifan takes a seat next to a sad-looking Sophia, “Hi, baby.” Sophia gives him a short smile before gazing down to her empty page of paper. “What’s wrong?” Sophia pouts up to him, “I can’t draw…” Yifan picks the girl and settles her between his legs, “It’s okay. Let Baba draw for you. What do you want me to draw?” Sophia smiles as she tips her head upwards to meet her father’s eyes, “Me!”

 

Yifan pecks on her hair before he does as he told, taking his daughter’s empty paper and a thick book as a cover underneath it. Junmyeon admires Sehun’s other unseen drawings with Jongin complimenting each one of them. His son really likes to draw buildings. So far he has seen very detailed hand-drawn pictures of the world’s famous skyscrapers. Sehun can be the best architect if his interest is constant.

 

“Mama, look! Baba is drawing too!”

 

Jongin’s loud voice tears his attention away. He cradles the papers to his chest before heading next to his husband, dragging the pink-faced Sehun close to him. Sophia has her eyes fixed at her Baba’s pencil which is drawing her. Same goes to the other three. Once Yifan is done, he proudly gives his work to his daughter. The rest of them awe at the portrait of Sophia in total silence.

 

“It’s just a sketch,” Yifan sheepishly says as they’re still staring at the drawing. “This is so pretty,” Sehun muses, tracing a finger on the portrait. “I wish I can draw like you and Baba,” Jongin whines. Junmyeon pats on both of his sons’ heads with a smile. Sophia is busy staring before she says, “I hope my sister will be pretty like me.” Junmyeon’s smile drops from his face in an instant before he quickly averts his gaze to Yifan.

 

His husband has the same expression; surprised. “Do you want a sister, Sophie?” Yifan asks, with the three of them watching her in anticipation. “Un,” She replies, hugging the paper of her drawing before she smiles up to her male mother, “I don’t mind if I get another brother too.” Jongin and Sehun take a silent glance at each other before they observe their parents with a very blank face.

 

“We’ll give you one soon,” Junmyeon finally manages to say after getting a hold of himself from breaking out the news to them, “Are you boys okay with another brother or a sister?” The twins nod twice, all smiling and all happy because they will have another sibling to play with! And more interests to share! Yifan grins as the twins start talking about their unborn sibling, Sophia joining them after perching herself on her male mother’s lap. He feels his love swelling so much for his family.

 

There will be an addition soon and he just can’t wait to have him or her in his arms for one last time. After the kids has gone downstairs for a football match, Yifan pulls Junmyeon into a tight hug before he can even step outside, startling the omega a little. “Hey,” Junmyeon calls, giving a soft pat on his alpha’s back, “What’s the matter?” Yifan smiles with his eyes closed, content, mumbling softly into his omega’s hair, “Thank you.” Junmyeon’s lips stretches wide as he beams, hugging the taller tightly around his waist, his cheek pressing against his alpha’s shoulder, “Thank you too.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to alwaysloner because;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ♡
> 
>  


End file.
